I Summoned a Killer
by Nechi the Killer
Summary: Jeff the Killer murdered my Dad 9 years ago. My Friend Colby dared me to summon him in the Woods. I didn't realize I got it right until she made me face him. I just can't get that face out of my head! Or those Awful Words! 'Go to Sleep.' Jeff the Killer x Nechi Story. Rated T for Cursing/Blood/Gore/Murder. I do not own Creepypasta! Or the Songs! SEQUEL IS OUT! BUT READ THIS FIRST!
1. There's No Way Out

**A/N: This is a Nechi x Jeff the Killer Story. I didn't get out of Dragon Ball Z, but from 1 to 10, Jeff is 10, and so is Dragon Ball Z. I hope you enjoy this! And this was suppose to start with over 19,000 words, but I shortened it. Sorry!**

**As Always, what to expect in the Story****. **

**1. Don't try this at home, or you'll die by Jeff the Killer's Catchfraze 'Go to Sleep', and Knife.**

**2. Nechi isn't the Dragon Ball Z one, but she has the Knife and Tail. Making sure you knew!**

**3. I do not own Jeff the Killer, just my OC and her family.**

**4. A Cover will be up soon once I draw Jeff and Nechi.**

**5. If you don't know who Jeff the Killer is, and I hope you do. Search him up, and don't look at the picture if you don't want Nightmares.**

**6. I do not own the Songs listed!**

**7. There are times where Jeff is Nice, and Times where he's his normal Killer self.**

**8. And finally, enjoy the story, and love Jeff the Killer.**

**Ages: Nechi Woods 16, Jeff the Killer 18 (Immortal)**

* * *

_Song for the Story: Labyrinth by Oomph!_

_Left, Right, Straight Ahead  
There's No Way Out, You're Dead  
Left, Right, Straight Ahead  
There's No Way Out, You're Dead_

_Chapter 1: There's No Way Out_

"Nechi, where are you going at this time of night." Mom asked. I stopped in my tracks with my Hand on the knob.

"To the Woods, Colby said she wants to show me a magic trick she can do with her hands and cards." It wasn't a Lie. She really wanted me to meet her there for a Magic Trick.

Mom sighed softly and shook her head. "Don't be out too long, even though you're 16." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, Mama. I'll bring the Knife just in case." She took out the Knife from the Drawer and gave it to me.

"Be safe." She said, drinking more of her tea. I nodded and ran out the door. I was dressed in a Black Shirt with a White Hoodie covering it. Black Jeans and Black Boots, it was snowing. I love the Snow. If it's snowing and you're tired, let the snow fall on your tongue. Easy as that. I looked up at the sign.

_'You are now entering Slenderman's Woods, turn back NOW!' _It said. I blinked.

"Slender Woods is real, it's only next to my house." I muttered.

"Nechi! What's the hold up?!" Cobly yelled.

"I'm reading a sign!" I yelled back. "You are too impatient!" I walked forward and walked past trees, bushes, all that. I looked around and put my hood up, clenching the Knife.

"Of course I am! These Cards keep trying to blow away!" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you expect when it's snowing?" I asked, stopping in front of her, I gasped heavily and stepped back. "Colby. You're sitting on Jeff the Killer's Circle!" I said, pointing at it.

"Pffft, so what? He's not real." She said, flipping through the Cards.

"Yes he is!" I yelled, clenching my fists. "I saw him in my house a few years back, that's why Dad's dead."

"He probably did suicide because he saw him." Colby held up the Cards.

"He wouldn't do suicide, he knew I was like... what 7 or something. I have a Picture of Dad with a huge cut in his stomach, and Jeff in my pocket." I patted my pocket and sat in front of her, out of Jeff's Circle.

"Pick a Card, any card." I chuckled and pick up a card. "Look at it." I turned it around, it was an Ace of Hearts. "Put it back." I did as told and she shuffled through the cards and sticked her tongue out. "Is..." She took out a Card. "This your Card?" I looked at it and gasped softly.

"Yea..." I looked closely at it and she put it back. "How'd you do it?" I asked.

"Magic!" She sung. Then we both laughed and stood up. Then she smirked at me. "I dare you to summon him."

"Summon who?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Jeff. The. Killer." She grinned evilly at me as I gasped heavily and stepped back.

"No, I won't do it!" I said, glaring at her. "If I die, then who will make sure Mom's alright, Mother knows best!"

"But, it's a Dare." Colby walked around me. "And I see that Knife in your pocket. Best do it now. Or I'll go and get Slenderman."

I growled. "Fine!" I barked. "But, you're staying here with me." She nodded and we switched places. I took the Knife out and she hid behind a tree. I put the Hood over my head.

"Good Luck, Nechi."

"Jeff the Killer. Jeff the Killer. Jeff the Killer. Jeff the Killer. Jeff the Killer." I raised my Right arm with the Knife and threw it in a Certain Place. It stayed where it was, the front in the ground. "Come here Jeff. Come here Jeff. Come here Jeff." I opened my eyes and looked around. He wasn't there. "I told you, it wouldn't work. I didn't read all the Summoning in the Woods." I got the Knife off the ground and put it in my pocket. "Lets go. I can hear Mom from the house." Then Colby followed me and she was shaking. I looked at her. "What's wrong now?" I asked.

"I think you got it right." She whispered.

"Why?"

"This." She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, running for her life. I blinked and adjusted my vision. Then I was the one shaking. "Come on, Nechi!" Colby yelled from afar. But I couldn't move, once I saw that face that haunted me for years. He was a few feet in front of me. His hands in his pockets. I clenched the Knife tighter when he looked up at me, the smile in his cheeks growing wider, Blood oozing out of it.

"Nechi?!" Mom yelled from the end of the Woods. "Let's go!" The Tears were burning in my eyes when he took a step forward, I stepped back two feet. Then he walked closer, me going back. I could hear Mom yelling at me to hurry up before Jeff took his Knife out.

"Go to Sleep." His voice echoed around my ears, then he started running. I screamed and started running towards Mom. Jeff was following my every move.

"Colby, I'm gonna get you for this!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then I grabbed Mom's hand and ran inside the house. Locking the door and hammering Wood on it. I took deep breaths as Mom was doing that to the Back Door. Colby was rocking back and forth at the Kitchen. "Mom, did you go shopping for food?" I asked.

"Earlier." She said.

"Thanks." I dropped the Hammer on the couch and locked all the windows, Especially in my room. This house only has two floors, the Basement and the rest of the house. So it wasn't hard to go upstairs or downstairs. I turned the lights in the Kitchen on and got out a Bottle of Water. I drank half of it and put the Knife on the counter. "I'm going to Bed. Colby, you get the Floor as a punishment." She nodded and we walked to my room. I tossed the Sleeping Bag at her and laid on my bed, not bothering to take my Clothes off and put on my Pajamas.

"Good Night, Nechi." Mom whispered softly.

"Night Mom. Lock your door." I whispered back. She nodded and locked my door. When I heard her walk to her room and lock the door, I relaxed and went to sleep.


	2. I Can't Take it No More

_Song for this Chapter:  
I See Stars: Till the World Ends  
This kitten got my tongue-tied in knots, you see  
Spit it out cause I'm dying for company  
I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it  
to room next level, baby  
I knew I want this bad bitch  
This is the remix  
Baby, let me blow your mind tonight_

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
_Never felt like, felt like this before_  
_Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]_

_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_  
_Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing,_  
_I notice that you're staring_  
_You know that I can take it,_  
_to room next level, baby_  
_Harder than the A-list,_  
_Next one on my hit list_  
_Baby, let me blow your mind tonight_

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
_Never felt like, felt like this before_  
_Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it, let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]_

_Sniff, sniff, cry!_  
_I done slayed your whole entire fucking life_  
_Oh oh, you got some Epsom Salt_  
_I done balled all day you ain't touch the court_  
_What, what you tired, you need a break_  
_You was hot when? Ricki Lake! Yeah!_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it, let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Chapter 2: I Can't Take it No More_

My Phone Rang when I woke up. I grabbed it and looked at the Number. Grandma. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Good Morning, Nechi Son!" She laughed. I snickered. That the nickname she gave me because I watch Dragon Ball Z a lot!

"Morning Nana. Are you taking me Ice Skating like Last Week, again?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm almost there, your Mother went to work and told me to drop your Friend off. She voice sounded like she saw your father. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just went in the Woods and Colby showed me this Magic Trick, then she told me to..." I trailed off, muttering different stuff. Remembering last night when I saw Jeff the Killer.

"Nechi? Are you okay?" Nana asked.

"Yes Nana. I'm fine." I got out of Bed and walked to the Kitchen, the Knife was still where I put it. I found a Note on the Fridge. "I'll call you back. Bye." I hung up and read the note.

_'Nechi and Colby. I went to work in New Jersey and won't be back until tomorrow, apparently. My Boss gave me a Full-Time because Auntie Sam took the Day off. Mom's coming by to pick you guys up, make sure Mom gets you back by 5:45, it's suppose to be 17 degrees tonight. Love you, Nechi! Love, Mama.' _I shrugged and put the Knife in my Pocket, then I heard a Car stop by outside and the Car door opening. Then a Loud Horn scared Colby and almost hurt our ears. I walked outside and looked at Grandma and Auntie Sam.

"Hey Nana, Hi Auntie!" I waved, walking down the steps. I stopped in front of my Bugatti and smirked at Sam's shocked face.

"How'd you get a Bugatti?" She asked.

"I have Work." I said.

"Where?" Nana asked, walking beside me.

"You know that Police Station down the Street?" I asked. "It's right there." I pointed to the Building down the Street and they nodded.

"You work there?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the most prepared Police Girl there. I get at least a million a week." Nana smiled as Colby walked out. I put my Headphones in and turned my Ipod on. I found my favorite song Labyrinth, I think it's by Oomph, probably. I got in the Car and Nana got in the front seat. Then the rest got in and I turned the Car on, reversing. Nana took my Headphones out when Sam was yelling my name.

"What else do you do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing else really, my Boss told me to have the Month off because I've been working too hard, but she still pays me money." They nodded and I started driving away from the house. "Colby, did you lock the door?" I asked.

"Yeah." She yawned. I nodded and looked at her house, it was in the Town, the first house we pass. I stopped at it and she got out. "Bye guys." She whispered, closing the door. I looked at the road.

"Can we not go Ice Skating today? Mom said I can stop by at work and talk to her on her break." Nana nodded.

"Well, this was a Waste of Time." Sam said.

"I have a Knife in my pocket. I'm not afraid to use it." I said, driving forward when Colby walked in her home. I stifled a yawn and rubbed my forehead.

"Nechi, what about this Jeff, your Mom's been telling me about. I stopped the Car in a parking space and took a deep breath.

"He has a Mansion in Slenderman's Woods and Colby made me summon him last night." We got out. "We hammered the doors shut, Mom was there when I was running away from him." Nana hugged me tightly and I put my head in her hair.

"You shouldn't be going in the Woods anyways." She whispered. I nodded and we starting walking inside. I went to the Front Desk.

"Amilia Woods please." I said.

"Family?" She asked.

"Only Child." I said. She nodded and looked something up on her computer. Then I put my Headphones back on when she told me where her desk was.

"We're going to go back home, Nechi." Grandma smiled and they walked out. I tossed Sam my Keys and she caught them. I started walking towards Mom's desk, I opened and closed several doors before arriving at her desk where she was talking to someone.

"Hey Mom." I said, sitting at the chair behind her. She smiled and waved to me a little.

"Thank you. Have a Good Day, sir. Bye bye." She hung up then turned to me with a smile. "Well, it's time for my break. Wanna go-" Then the Alarm sounded and we covered our ears.

"Evacuate the Building everybody! Nothing to be scared of." The Announcement said. Mom grabbed my hand and we ran out the back door. We were at the Kids playground, I used to play here when I was a Kid. We ran out the fence door to where everyone was muttering about what happened. Police was guarding the doors and they let us pass. I paused the song and looked around, I knew some of these people, but not all of them. Mom and I went under the Caution Line and stopped when we got through it.

"What's happening?!" A Kid yelled from beside me.

"Nothing, just stay calm." The Police guy said from in front of me. Then we heard Police Sirens and Army Cars.

"It's really that serious?" I asked Mom.

"I guess so-" She was interrupted by a scream and something flying out the window.

"Is that on fire?" I asked softly, then it landed in front of me and I yelped in surprise, stepping back. Then I felt a hand in my pocket. "Hey!" I clenched the Knife and the Police Guy glared at me.

"Unhand it." I shook my head.

"This is for protection!" I made him let go.

"Do you have the Knife?" Mom whispered in my ear.

"I'm not letting Jeff kill me unexpected." I whispered back.

"It's true. She doesn't want anybody to sneak up on her." Mom said to the Cop. He nodded and the Body was sprayed with water. Then I looked up at the window it jumped out of. Then I screamed in my mind. Jeff was there looking down the window, straight at me. He smirked and I glared at him, frowning. "Nechi?" Mom shook my shoulder and Jeff walked back in the window. Closing it. I spit on the ground and grabbed Mom's hand.

"Tell the Boss you're coming home." I growled, grabbing her keys. I got in the Driver's Seat and Mom got in the back since she could feel my Angry Aura. I turned the Radio on, and Labyrinth was on. Yay! Since I didn't tell you guys, I have a Cool Tail on my Butt. It puffed up and wrapped around me tightly. I muttered the Lyrics of the song and drove out to the Road.

"Why are we going home?" Mom asked.

"Jeff was there, in the window." I growled.

"Fine." She said, leaning back in her seat.

"Left, Right, Straight Ahead. Left, Right, Straight Ahead. No one here can tell you which direction is the right one to take." I muttered. "Child for Heaven's Sake! Left, Right, Straight Ahead! You're in the Labyrinth! Left, Right, Straight Ahead! Left, Right, Straight Ahead! No one here can tell who is Good or Bad, don't make a Mistake! Left, Right, Straight Ahead. There's no way out, You're Dead. Left, Right, Straight Ahead. There's no way out, You're Dead." I stopped beside my Bugatti and turned the Car off. We got out and walked inside the house. I locked the door and went in my Room. Slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Nechi, I'm going to make Lunch, okay?" Mom asked from the Kitchen.

"Yes." I said. I turned on my Laptop and found a New E-Mail on it. I clicked it and rolled my eyes when I found out it was Colby.

"NECHI! MY PARENTS ARE HANGED IN THE LIVING ROOM! PLEASE COME OVER AND SEE THIS! ;0;" It read. I shrugged, it was sent a minute after I left her at her house. I closed my Laptop and got out my Phone. Colby texted me and I clicked on it. Then I gasped heavily, they really were hanged, the picture was blurry, I bet she was shaking. I dropped my phone and yawned.

"I'll go later." I spoke to the phone. It beeped and sent the message to Colby. I went under the covers and fell asleep, once again.

* * *

"Go to Sleep." It echoed across my ears once again. I opened my eyes, coming face-to-face with Jeffery. My BoyFriend from school. I frowned.

"Stop doing that." I whined. "Just because I live next to Slenderman's Woods AND his mansion, doesn't mean you could make me wake up by doing Jeff's Catchfraze." He snickered and kissed my forehead. He was laying next to me.

"Well, your Mom let me come inside to go for a stroll in the Woods."

"Slender Woods?" He nodded.

"No one can appear at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Plus, we're going to chill by the River. I got the Food." He held up Two Hotdogs. I snickered. "And you look like Jeff the Killer." I nodded.

"I didn't know that." I whispered. He laughed and led us out. "I'll be back, Mother!"

"Don't be out too late!" She said from the Kitchen. I held Jeffery's hand to the river. He gave a Hotdog to me and put a Snowball on the crown of my head. I smirked, the same time he did.

"You can't let that fall off your head." He stuck his tongue out and I tried to grab it, the Snowball not moving an inch. He jumped back and we laughed. I ate the Hotdog and grabbed the Snowball. Hiding it behind my back. His Brown and Wavy Hair reached to his shoulders. He always wears Black Jackets and jeans, but wears a Red Shirt with a Dragon on it, Shenron from Dragon Ball Z to be exact. He looked at my Tail and I wrapped it around it wrist. He snickered before waving his arm around, eating his Hotdog. I then got the feeling of being watched. A chill ran down my spine. Then Jeffery wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"Okay, I have a few questions for you."

"Is this about that time where you was doing your Math Homework and didn't finish it because of me? Believe me. I just wanted to go Ice-Skating." I shook my head.

"No. How come you wanted to take me to the River today? It's probably frozen." He shrugged.

"Because, I haven't seen you since last Wednesday. Can't I spend time with you for today?" I nodded.

"Yep. I have tickets to go Ice-Skating tonight. Wanna go?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. Then he flicked the Snowball off my head and I caught it, but it crumbled to the floor. "Jerk!" I crossed my arms.

He laughed. "I told you to not let it fall off your head!"

"You flicked it." I flicked his arm and he rubbed it. Then he stopped when we reached the river, it wasn't frozen, as I hoped. I put my hand in the water. "It's hot." I said. "That's weird."

"That's why I wanted to take you here." He pushed me in and I fell in, yelping in surprise. I looked around. It was hot, but goosebumps were appearing on my arms and legs. I shivered a little before I caught sight of something odd about Jeffery. He almost looked like Jeff the Killer. He couldn't see me, he was looking around. His peach skin starting to turn into a Pale White. Black circled his eyes and the smile appeared. I swam back and covered my mouth, to avoid bubbles. "Come on, Nechi! Are you just going to stay down there?!" He called. I nodded and clenched my Knife. But I swam back up anyways. I poked my head out slowly and glared up at him. He went back to his Peach Skin and regular face.

"Nope." I grabbed his ankle. "Jeff the Killer." I dragged him in and he yelped when he got in. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Landing on the Sand. He landed right in front of me. Tilting his head to the right.

"Jeff the Killer? You must be seeing things." I shook my head.

"I saw the White Skin and smile. Plus, Black isn't your clothes color." He frowned when he couldn't think of anything. "I thought so." He then smirked and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"You caught me. What are you going to do?" He said, going back to his Pale White Skin, Jeff the Killer.

"Get away. I don't want to get more pain handed to me." He huffed and bubbles appeared as I swam up. I got to the surface and got out. I started walking back to the House. I squeezed the water off my hair and clothes. I held the water in my mouth until I walked inside, the scene caused me to spit the water out in front of me. My mouth fell agape. "Mom?" She was hanged from the Ceiling Fan. Blood all over her. Her eyes were wide open with her Heart cut out. Her organs on the floor. "Mommy?" I squeaked. Falling to my knees. I covered my mouth and started sobbing. Holding my stomach. "Not you too." I whispered. "Please, not you too!" I cried. Running to the Bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I ran to the other side of the bathroom and turned the sink on. I put my hands in it and rubbed my eyes. Turning it off a few minutes later when my fingers started to get wrinkly. I walked out slowly and looked in the Living Room. She was still there. I sniffed and tip toed to the Kitchen. I grabbed the Knife and held my head in my hands. My Knife on my shoulder.

"Ne-!" Colby stopped in her sentence.

"Kitchen!" I cried. She ran in and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and cried in her shoulder. "I'm all alone, Colby! I can't take the pain." I whispered. She nodded and laid her head on mine.

"You can come live with me for a bit."

"No, I'm going to take this like a man." I muttered. "Get out of here. Before you get killed by him." She nodded and ran out, locking the door and slamming it shut. I stabbed the Knife in the Table and sat down in the chair. I took out my Phone and called 911.

"Fountain Hill Police Department. Len speaking."

"Len." I said.

"Nechi?" He asked.

"Bring the Crew. Mom's been murdered." He gasped from the other end. He's my brother. I don't know if I told you guys yet, but he's my older brother.

"She has?" He sniffed.

"Just get down here! I can't take looking at her body!" I yelled.

"Okay." He whispered.

"You'll be fine, Brother. Take it like a Man." I smiled as he laughed.

"You sound just like Dad. I'll be there." He hung up and I turned my phone off. Putting it on the table. I took a deep breath and fell back with the chair to the floor. I just laid there. Closing my eyes. Then the door opened and I heard a loud gasp.

"Mom!" Len yelled. His sobs echoing the Living Room. I took a deep breath and spreaded my arms on the floor. I fell from the chair and laid there again. Then Len ran in the Kitchen. "Nechi!" He picked me up. "Did it get you too?!" He cried.

"No. I was laying there." I said. Opening my Puffy Eyes. I looked down at him and he hugged me tightly. "If it gets Grandma. I'm Killing myself." I muttered. Len shook his head and buried his head in my hair.

"We'll clean up in here."

"Don't bother getting an investigation on. I bet I already know who did it." I said. He nodded again and we carried Mom out. Not before we put her organs back in, which he made me do. We carried her out to the Backyard. Where Dad was buried. I had a Rose in my hair. She gave it to me earlier when I was sleeping. I got the shovel and digged a big enough grave beside Dad. Len got a sign from inside and carved 'Mom' into it. I put Mom in her grave gently and kissed her cold forehead. "I love you, Mom." I whispered, burying her. I patted the dirt with the shovel and Len put the Sign behind her grave. I stood up and looked at my hands, her Blood was on them. Len wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm softly. I sniffed and looked up at the sky.

"Love you, Mama-chan." Len whispered. We gave her that nickname when we were Kids. Len is one year older than me, a big Bodyguard. After a while of staring at the grave. We went back inside and I slammed the door closed. Getting my Knife from the table. Len sat in the Room we shared. I took a deep breath before sitting next to him.

"Len?" He looked up at the door, his Girlfriend was there. I hate her very much.

"I got a text message from you. Is everything alright?" I glared at him and he shook his head at me.

"You invited her?" I muttered.

"I had to. She always can tell what's wrong with me." I stood up and got my Suitcase out. "Where ya going?"

"Somewhere far away from here. I can't relive the memories every night." I whispered. "It already has my stuff in it." I walked out the house with them following me. "Go pack. We're moving from this Death Trap."


	3. Awoken

_Song for this Chapter:  
Awoken by TheWoodenToaster ft H8_Seed  
__What cause have I to feel glad?  
I've built my life on judgement and causing pain.  
I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome.  
Now everything that I've had and everything I've known have been thrown away.  
And with time I've come to find this isn't my home._

_I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow.  
Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.  
_

_I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams.  
Please break my shackles, I want it to stop._

_I man these wretched machines.  
Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain.  
Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality.  
__But life is not as it seems.  
Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain?  
I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away._

_I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow.  
Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.  
I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams.  
Please break my shackles, I want it to stop._

_I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow.  
Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control._

_I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do.  
I break those around me, those spared are very few.  
But the bright sun is burning, and my sky shines ever blue.  
Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you. _

_I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams.  
Please break my shackles, I want it to stop._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Awoken_

I put the Suitcase in the Bugatti's Trunk and waited for Len. I took out a cigarette and lit it, putting it in my mouth. I'm not addicted to it. I smoke when I'm stressed. I took it out of my mouth and blew a circle of smoke into the air. I crossed my arms and glared at the Full Moon above. My tail waved around me and put my head down. I flicked the cigarette to the side and stomped on it. Then Len put his Suitcase in the Trunk. I walked back in the house and got the Knife and my Phone. My phone rang and I answered it quickly. "What?" I growled, turning all the lights off. The person on the other end laughed evilly and I shook my head. I still don't know who it is.

"I'm surprised you can speak." Jeff snickered and I walked out, locking the door. I growled louder once his laughs echoed the forest. I hung up and got in the Driver's Seat. Len beside me. His girlfriend got in her Car. I reversed our and drove away.

"Are we coming back?" Len asked.

"To get the rest of our stuff." I said, turning the Headlights on. I was going to our Safe House. It's in the Slender Woods, but it's safe from anything. I parked in the Green Grass as it started snowing.

"We only went around the Woods." Len whispered.

"And we're going to the safe house." I said, getting out. We got our Suitcases and his Girlfriend was standing beside us the Whole Time. I only had one Suitcase so I let Len give me his. "Be armed for anything." He took out his Gun and smirked at me. We walked in the Woods. Starting to get Nervous because of the Crows and constant sound of screams echoing the forest. We arrived at the Safe House. We built it ourselves. And it's still great. I walked up the steps and went in. It was still clean. I sighed happily. "It's safe." I said. They ran in and I closed the door. Locking it. I ran upstairs and put our suitcases in the Only Bedroom of the House. My phone rung again.

"Surprise. Your Friend's Calling You!" The Ringtone for Jeffery. I shrugged.

"I got nothing to lose." I whispered, answering it. "You better have an excuse for killing my parents."

"I want you to suffer. Little Girl, you're the Key to Jeff's happiness." A Girl voice snickered evilly. "I didn't kill your Dad, I killed your Mother." I growled and my tail started whipping around everywhere. I pressed a button and everything closed, the windows, doors, Attic, Basement. Everything. The Light to my Room turned on and Len slammed the door open.

"I'm not Little, I'm not a Key to Happiness. And I'm not going to let you kill my Brother."

"That's why I got your Nana with me. Isn't that right?"

"Nechi! Please don't let her kill me!" I heard Nana cry. I clenched my fist.

"Unhand her! Let her go before I go Oozaru on your ass!" I yelled.

"What's happening?" Len asked.

"Stay here! Don't let anyone get to you!" I stormed out the House and my Tail whipped around furiously again. "Where are you at? If I get there. You better start running."

"I can't tell you."

"She's at my house!" Colby yelled, crying out when something hit her. I hung up and threw my phone in a river. I jumped over the River.

"You have 5 minutes to get here. Or they die." I heard the phone die after the person said those last words. I smirked and took a Gun out. My Knife out too.

"You'll be the one who's dying." My stomach started to bump like my Heart. My left eye glowed Blood-red and the other glowed Midnight-Black. My Hoodie was stained with Blood, my Black Skinny jeans were too. My straight hair grew shorter. It looked like Jeff's Before the Accident. But it was Ashy Black. My skin turned a Pale White like Jeff's again. I growled. Urges to hurt something growing in my head and stomach. I got to my Bugatti and found Jeff in the Front Seat. I got in the Driver's Seat and started the Car. I reversed out quickly, three minutes already passed. I went 75 Miles per hour and Jeff smirked over at me.

"What are you in a rush for..." He trailed off when he looked at my Hoodie and myself. "Copier." He muttered.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I'm trying to do something here!" I clenched my teeth and gripped the steering wheel tighter when a Police Car started chasing me.

"Doing what?" He held up my Old Phone and put it to his ear when it rung. "Hello?" He put it to my ear.

"Time's almost up, Nechi Woods." It Female laughed evilly and I took my Gun out. I stopped at the House and shot it at the girl with Black Hair. The phone's speakers broke when her screams filled it. I smirked and ran inside. Quickly getting Grandma and Colby out. "You'll pay for that, whore!" I put them in the back seat and pointed my Gun at her when her Knife almost touched my Heart. We smirked at each other. "I see you have Jeff with you." I nodded and the Wound on her head was dripping.

"I see I got you clean in the Head." I said. Then the Cop got out of his vehicle.

"Nechi?!" He yelled.

"Idaho! Get back in the Car!" I yelled. "This doesn't concern you or anyone else!" He nodded quickly and ran away in his car. I took a deep breath. "I swear. I'm going to shoot him later." I muttered.

"Get in the car, Nechi. Or I won't let them go." The eyes reminded me of Jane the Killer. Which she was. I shook my head.

"You already did." I whispered. "And I'm not letting them go." I laughed evilly and pushed her back, like a Boss. She crashed into the Wall of Colby's House. I got back in the Driver's Seat. I turned the Car and drove off again. "Y'all okay?" I asked.

"Just fine." Nana said, ripping the Duct Tape off of Colby.

"That's not what I meant. Are you okay?"

"Several Cuts and bruises." Colby whispered. I frowned.

"You're going to live at our Old Home. We don't live there anymore." Jeff covered my mouth.

"You got a New Transformation." He said. "How did you get my skin without being set on fire?"

I shrugged and returned to my Peach Skin. "I don't know. It just happened." I said through his hand. He smirked and I stopped at the Old House. Grandma and Colby got out and unlocked the door. I glared at Jeff. "You too. You got a Mansion. I got a Safe House." He shook his head.

"Nope. I've gotta learn more about you since you Summoned Me." He grinned evilly as I drove off once again. I grumbled as he kept staring at me. I covered his eyes with my hand and he chuckled. Then I stopped where I parked earlier. Then I saw White beside one of the trees. Then it disappeared. Slenderman. I know it was.

"You'll learn only one thing about me." I said, getting out. I put the Gun in my pocket and Jeff walked beside me.

"Well, I am your Boyfriend. So I'm suppose to know everything about you." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You killed my Father and told me to Go to Sleep. Twice!" I held up Two Fingers in his face. He pushed them away softly and I looked forward. Arriving at the Safe House. I could see Len and his Girlfriend making out in the Kitchen. I covered my mouth to stop myself from Gagging. "Don't go in the Kitchen." I whispered. He nodded and we walked inside. I slammed the door closed and Len's Girlfriend screamed in surprise. Len appeared with a Gun from the Door of the Kitchen. When he noticed it was me. He put the Gun down slowly and his eyes went wide.

"Sorry, Sis." He whispered.

"I have a Gun. I can shoot you too if you shoot me." I said. He nodded and went back in the Kitchen. "And stop making out!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Len yelled. I huffed and led Jeff upstairs. "Wait a Minute. Who's this?" He asked, referring to Jeff.

"Jeffery. He goes to school with me and decided to be in my Car." I walked up the rest of the stairs and lit the torches. "Go in the Last Room down the Hall. I have to sharpen my Knife." I said. Jeff shook his head.

"I wanna sharpen my Knife!" He whined.

"Don't cut yourself." I warned, putting a mask on. I walked in and over to the Machine by the Door. I turned it on. I muttered words to a song while I put my Knife on it. "I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know. The tears of the broken have washed away my soul. Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow. Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control. I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams. Please break my shackles, I want it to stop." I put my Foot on the Power Source and took Jeff's Knife from him. I started sharpening his Knife.

"Hey Slendy!" Jeff greeted. I got my Foot off the Petal and tapped my finger on the tip of the Knife. My finger started Bleeding.

"Don't call me that." I heard Slenderman growl. A cracking noise was heard while I got my Gun out. Putting it on the Wooden Table.

"Nechi!" Len called. "I'm making Pizza!"

"I don't care!" I yelled. Getting another Gun. I reloaded it and pointed it at a Target, but Jeff was in the way. "Jeff. I'll shoot you if you don't get out-of-the-way." I warned. He ducked when I fired the Bullet. It hit the Middle of the Target and went straight through it, into another Room. I looked through it. "Hmmm. Hey Len. Did you buy this gun?"

"Yep." He said, walking past the Room, his girlfriend behind him. I rolled my eyes and smirked when they came in the room I was looking at.

"I see you." I sung as Jeff and Slenderman was talking. Len looked through the hole, we snickered.

"No, I see you." He said in a Darth Vador voice.

"Don't you have a Pizza to cook?" I asked.

"Shit!" He cursed. Running downstairs. Then his Girlfriend smirked at me.

"You won't take him away from me." She snickered evilly.

"Don't make me stab you through this hole." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." I punched the wall and grabbed her hair. I smirked at Jeff as they looked at me. I put my other arm through it and put my Knife to her throat.

"See me now? I'm not afraid of killing a Life." I whispered. I felt something on my shoulder.

"Your Brother wouldn't be too happy, Child." Slenderman said. I frowned and let go of her.

"But she just irritates me so much." I whispered as she ran past the room. Screaming for Len. I growled and was prepared to run after her. But his tentacles wrapped around my waist holding me up. I gave up and dropped the Gun and Knife on the Floor. "Fine. I won't try to kill her. But can I punch her?"

"No." Jeff said, crossing his arms. I barked at him like a Dog and growled like one. He growled back.

"You're lucky I'm right here." I muttered.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you in the First Place." I smirked.

"We all have our Moments of cheating Death." I stuck my tongue out and he looked the other way, until Slenderman put me down gently on my head. I used my hands to hold me. Then I got up and put my Knife and Gun in my pocket.

"I'm telling you, Len. She's going crazy." The Girl whispered, coming upstairs.

"I will hurt you!" I yelled. "Don't make me, before I do it." I had steam coming out of my ears when she ran past the Room, Len walking past it. He shrugged at me.

"She's not going Crazy. Mom and Dad died, and she's really stressed 'bout it." I crossed my arms.

"I wish these walls were sound proof." I walked out of the Room and to my Room. I closed the door behind me and laid on the Futon. I sighed softly and heard the Girl squeal in delight. I banged my fist on the wall, stopping her. "Please, get her out." I muttered. Drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_"I've stroked the Fire. Seen more Pain than you can know. The Tears of the Broken, have washed away my soul. Pushed by desire, to change the way my stream will flow. Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back Control. I try my Best to Black Out the Screams. But they're Haunting Me in my Dreams. Please break my shackles, I want them to stop!"_

_I could hear Mom screaming in pain from behind me in my Dream. I covered my ears and started sobbing. "Stop it! I don't want to relive it!" I yelled. Then Jeff and Jane appeared in front of me. I opened my eyes. The held their Knifes on my shoulder._

_"I'm so Glad." Jane grinned evilly._

_"I've built my Life in Judgement and Causing Pain." Jeff said. I blinked and jumped back._

_"I've done that too!" I yelled. "You killed my Parents!"_

_"We want you to suffer." They said in sync._

_"I'm not suffering anymore." I said. Getting my Knife and Gun out._

_"This is your Dream. But we control it."_

_"My Dream. My Rules." I corrected._

_"They why is your Tail gone?" They asked._

_"Because it is."_

_"Go to Sleep." Jeff said. In a flash, his Knife was in my Heart. Stabbing it repeatedly._

* * *

I screamed and opened my eyes. I hand covering my mouth, patting it. "Shh." Jeff soothed. I took deep breaths and felt tears streaming down my face. "You're safe." He was Wide-Awake. Next to me.

"Don't say it." I muttered. My fingers twitched when I heard Len screaming for his Girlfriend to leave. My skin turned Pale again and Jeff smirked. His little Black Orbs were surrounded by Blood-Red eyes. I smirked back. "You are my Boyfriend." I said, kissing his cheek. I stood up and walked out the door. I banged my fist on Len's Door. "Open up, Len!" He opened the door. His face Red.

"Yes Nechi?" He asked.

"You're yelling." He grabbed my shoulders and dragged me in.

"You're skin is White and your Hoodie is covered in Blood." He said. I shrugged.

"Urges made me get this transformation, I look like Jeff." I said. His Girlfriend was laying on the bed, crying into the Pillow. "What did she do?"

"I caught her texting another Boy, telling him that she loves him."

"Another Boyfriend?" I asked. The Girl nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself." She whispered.

"You should've said that before he started dating you." I growled. Len put his hand on my shoulder. "Get out of my house." I pointed to the Door. She slapped me hard across the face. My head shot to the Right and I heard Low Growling from the Closet. I frowned and wiped my Bleeding Cheek. Blood dripping out of it.

"Izzy!" Len yelled. I shook my head at him.

"You're my Real Boyfriend! You should be defending me!" Izzy cried.

"I'm defending my Family's Honor." Len and I said at the same time. I put my arm on her forehead and my other one around her neck. I pushed her head back. Shattering her neck completely. She screamed in pain and I put Duct Tape over her mouth. "And you're not apart of our Family." I smirked as my Left Eye glowed Red. Her eyes went Wide and she kicked me in the stomach. Making me crashed against the Wall. I growled and charged at her, until Jeff held me back.

"Let me at her! She deserves what's coming to her!" I yelled. Jeff slugged me over his shoulder and I gave up. He is stronger than me.

"I'll be doing what she gets." Jeff whispered. I sighed softly.

"But I wanna do it." I whined.

"Jeff the Killer?" Izzy said through the duct tape.

"That I am." I could tell Jeff was smirking.

"Len, don't attack him." I said. Len nodded slowly and walked over to his Bed, falling on it.

"Let's take out the Trash." Jeff said, dragging Izzy by her ankle out the Room. "Say Goodbye to her." Jeff said to Len. Jeff put me on the Couch and walked out, dragging Izzy with him.


	4. I Last Saw You

_Song for this Chapter:  
Yeah! Break! Care! Break! By Dragon Ball Z, and other people!  
Live your life, don't stop until it's done  
Once you live for love then you've already won_

_When I look up through the infinite sky_  
_I never thought that it could come to this_  
_Just take my hand and together we'll fly_  
_Let's go, I know, how high?_

_Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around_  
_This irreplaceable world needs us now_  
_We have to join in the fight_

_Live your life like a KameHame-Ha_  
_Give your all, don't ever give up!_  
_When we're together, I know we can win_  
_I have you to believe in!_

_Live your life, don't stop until it's done_  
_Give your all, don't ever give up_  
_All you need is love and to believe in yourself_  
_It's easier when you believe_

* * *

_Chapter 4: I Last Saw You_

It was a few minutes later when I heard the door open and creak closed. I was sitting on a chair next to Len's Bed. He was sound asleep, holding my hand with his tail. I did the Experiment on him after I did it to myself. His tail was Black, but mine was White. I took a deep breath as Len was lightly breathing. I laid my head on the bed. "Don't worry about a thing, Sis. We always make it through." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not worrying." I said.

"Don't lie. I can tell by your Tail." I sighed.

"Fine. I'm worrying that you're going to die too." He stroked my hair and crawled over to me. Laying his head on mine.

"I'm not dying anytime soon. You're always there for me." I smiled.

"And you're always there for me too." I wrapped my tail around his and patted his back. "Even though I'm your Younger Sister." He laughed out loud and I chuckled a little. "I'm going to Bed." I kissed his cheek. "Night Brother." I whispered. He stroked my hair one last time before I stood up and walked out. I locked the door and closed it. I put my hand in my pocket, clenching my Knife. I walked in my Room. Finding Jeff sitting on a chair. He looked like he was irritated because his Knife was stabbed into the Wall. I walked over to him and sat in front of him. I crossed my legs and looked up at him. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair a little bit. I giggled. He smirked. "What are you so mad about?" I asked.

"That girl I killed, Izzy." He put his chin on his hand and glared at his reflection in the mirror.

"What'd she do?"

"Tease me about dating you." I frowned.

"You should've let me kill her. My Urges can't take not hurting someone." I felt a pound to my head and I held it. "It's actually trying to get to me."

"Did you read all of my story?" He asked, kneeling down to me.

"Not the part after you were sent to the hospital. But I saw pictures of you." I bit my lip when he started snickering uncontrollably. "That was the night you murdered my Dad." I whispered the last three words, looking down. He put his two fingers on my chin and lifted my head up. I looked in his eyes. Memories hitting me like a Ton of Bricks. Meeting him in Kindergarten. All the way to 8th Grade. We last saw each other sitting in Cit. The Last Period of the School day. He was sitting next to me. Detention again. Considering a Female Teacher was glaring at us from her desk. I quickly wrapped my arms around Jeff's Neck and sniffed. My eyes sparkling with Tears. He hugged me around the back and I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you thinking about us in Detention?" He asked, crawling us to the Bed. I nodded my head quickly. He snickered softly and wrapped us up in a Blanket.

"Can you think about it too?" I asked. He kissed my forehead and I put my hand on his head. He put his Sleeping Mask on. Us falling asleep quickly.

* * *

_"Detention, Both of You!" Mrs. Gacor yelled, slapping her Stick on Jeff and my desk._

_"What for, we didn't do anything!" Jeff yelled, standing up._

_"You're talking when I am."_

_"No. That's Donovan and Peach over there." I pointed to the Desk beside me. Where they were giggling, when I pointed to them. They glared at me and I glared back at him._

_"Trying to Blame it on other people, huh?" I stood up and glared straight at her._

_"I'm not blaming! It's the Facts, Gacor!" I yelled. "And I don't give a damn if you give me detention. You fucking deserve it after the way you've been treating Jeff and I all fucking year!" I grabbed my Bookbag and walked out the classroom. Slamming the door shut. It made everyone except Jeff jump in surprise. I opened my Locker by putting in the Combination and put my Bookbag in it. I have No Homework, so what's the point? I closed my locker and leaned against it. "Oh my God." I whined. Holding my head in my hand. Mrs. Gacor walked out with Jeff and the Principal behind her. I growled and banged my fist on my locker. They stopped in front of me._

_"Nechi. Call your Parents. You too Jeffery." The Principal, Mr. Myes ordered. I chuckled._

_"I can't. My Dad's in the Military and at war. And my Mom's Across the Hall teaching." I smirked as Mr. Myes started sweat dropping. _

_"Then go to her Class!" Mrs. Gacor yelled. I glared at her._

_"You will be hearing from my Mom after this." I warned. I stormed away. "Come on, Jeff." I said. Going to the End of the Hallway and opening the door of Room 206. I walked in, every student looked at me. And then my Mom._

_"Nechi. What's wrong?" Mom asked._

_"Mrs. Gacor wants to talk to you. I'll take over here." I sat in her seat and looked over at Jeff. I pointed to the Student Teacher's Wheel Chair. He smiled and sat in it. The Kids looked at us. "My name is Nechi Woods. Now, all of you watch this video!' I took out Mom's Computer and put on a Vanoss Gaming Youtube Video on. Flying Squirrel. One of the Kids took it and they started watching it. I looked over at Jeff and figured out he was sleeping. Then Mom and Jeff's Parents walked in. Mom pointed to the other side of the room for me and Jeff. I picked up Jeff and carried him to the other room. I put him down on a chair and sat next to him. Then Mom sat across from us while Jeff's Parents stood behind her._

_"Wake Jeffery up." Mom ordered. I flicked his arms and he woke up._

_"Are we in Detention?" He asked, laying his head on my shoulder. _

_"Nope. But your Parents are here." Mom put her hands on mine and looked at us with tears in her eyes._

_"Nechi. I know not long ago Dad passed away, and Len is in a New School." I stood up._

_"Talk about this at home. No one talks about Dad at school." I growled and climbed out the window. Sitting on the Grass. I closed the window. Then I looked out at Len's New High School. Fountain Hill High. I frowned and buried my head in my arms. Then someone climbed out the window also. That person sat behind me and wrapped its arms around my waist._

_"You're still upset about someone murdering your, Dad?" Jeff asked. I nodded._

_"Len and I looked up to him as an Older Brother. Because he pranks other people at his work so much." I whispered. "No one, even Mom shouldn't talk about him in front of me." Then Len's Car stopped a few feet in front of us. The window rolled down to reveal Len and his New Girlfriend Izzy._

_"Come on, Nechi! I got tickets to Knoebels!" Len yelled from the Driver's Seat._

_"Well, you gotta go." I shook my head._

_"It's a Boring Place." I said. "Stay here." I stood up and walked over to Len's side. He put the window down. "I'm not going this Time, Brother. I got in trouble by Mom." I pointed to her. Who was talking to Jeff's Parents._

_"Yelling at the Teacher again?" I nodded._

_"Give Jeff and I detention for no reason."_

_"See ya, Sis." He kissed my forehead and I ruffled his hair, stepping back. I watched him as he left. Then I walked back to Jeff who was looking through his Bookbag. I sat next to him and the Parents walked out the door, after all the Students left. I ran a hand through my hair and Jeff took out his phone. I looked at it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

_"Smile." He said. I smiled and held up a peace sign. Then he took a picture._

_"Come on, Jeffery. You have to pack your stuff." His Mom said. Jeff nodded and stood up._

_"You're Moving?" I whispered/asked. He nodded and helped me up. While Mom went to her Car and Jeff's Parents went to theirs._

_"Kids keep bullying Liu at his school and they know where we live." Jeff hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"I'll miss you." I whispered, tears beginning to stream down my face._

_"Don't forget about me." He put something in my pocket. Then he kissed my forehead. "I'll be back for you, Nechi." He shook my shoulders. "You're my School Buddy!" We laughed and he let me go. _

_"See ya, Jeff." I kissed his cheek and he blushed a Bright Pink. I ran to Mom's Car and opened the Trunk Door. We had a Pick-Up Truck. I climbed in and closed the door. I tapped my fist on the window and she pulled out. I got out my Phone. And texted Len._

_'If you bring Izzy Home, you will regret SO BAD! You're underwear will be over your head all the way down to your toes.' I sent it. Then got a Text a minute later._

_'In your Dreams, Nechi Woods. You wouldn't do that.' Len texted._

_'Then you better start running when we get home.' Then I heard Jeff yell something. I turned around._

_"What?!" I asked._

_"Happy Birthday!" He yelled. Waving as he got in the Car._

_"He remembered!" I waved, then he closed his door and Mom drove off._

* * *

"You remembered my birthday." I said, when we woke up. He nodded.

"You texted me on my Birthday. The Week after I became a Killer." He stroked my hair and I closed my eyes.

"And you told me to 'Go to Sleep'." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Force of Habit." I snickered.

"Did I text you back?"

"Yeah. You told me that there's a Present coming in an hour. How'd you know where I live?" I smirked.

"I have secrets." I whispered. Sitting up. I stretched out and felt him lay his head in my lap. I twirled one of his strays of hair in my finger and felt my tail tap my head. It dragged us towards the door. "But not this. My Tail is trying to get some Breakfast." We laughed. Then I stood up and walked out the Room. Len's Door was open and I smelled something good downstairs. Jeff walked out and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs. He dropped me on the couch and sat next to me.

"Your Tail was Brown before. It was White yesterday, and now it's Black." Len said from behind us.

"My Tail has Secrets!"


	5. It's in his DNA

_Song for this Chapter:_  
_DNA by Little Mix_

_Does he tell you he loves you, When you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart, When he kisses your neck?  
No scientist, Or biology It's obvious, When he's holding me.  
It's only natural, that I'm so affected.  
Oh, And my heart won't beat again, If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question, I already know..._

_It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA, It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away, B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man, Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way, I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say, Its in his D-D-D-DNA._

_ It's the blue in his eyes, That helps me see the future.  
Fingerprints, That leave me covered for days.  
(Yeah hey yeah.) Now I don't have, Any first degree.  
But I know, What he does to me.  
No need to work it out, It so familiar. Oh_

_And my heart won't beat again, If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question, I already know._

_It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA, It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away, B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man, Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way, I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say, Its in his D-D-D-DNA._

_It's all about his kiss, Contaminates my lips.  
Our energy connects, It's simple genetics.  
I'm the X to his Y, It's the colour of his eyes.  
He can do no wrong, No he don't need to try.  
Made from the best, He passes all the tests.  
Got my heart beating fast, It's cardiac arrest.  
He's from a different strain, That science can't explain.  
I guess it's how he's made, In his D-D-D-DNA_

_Ahhhhhhh (x4)_

_Whooa_

___It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA, It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away, B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man, Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way, I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say, Its in his D-D-D-DNA._

_Chapter 5: It's in His DNA_

* * *

The Next Morning I was the first one to Wake up. I opened my eyes and looked around. Jeff left last night to talk with Slendy and I guess he didn't come back yet. I threw the covers off me and ran to my Closet. Getting out my Black and Red Tunic and White Skinny Jeans. I put them on quickly and ran downstairs. I then stopped in the Kitchen and found a Note taped on the Table. I picked it up and looked at it closely.

_'Nechi, I want back to College real quick to go to Class. Won't be back until Friday. I left my Gun in my Room and left another not there. Love you. Your Older Brother Len. P.S. If Izzy comes back. Kill her.' _I snickered and started Breakfast. I was making a few sausages with six Pancakes. Three for me, and three for Jeff is he gets back. When I was done. The door opened and shut softly.

"Nechi! I forgot my Suitcase!" Len said. Walking in the Kitchen. "Have you seen it?"

"In my Closet." I said.

"You're making 6 Pancakes for yourself?" He asked.

"The other three are for Jeffery. Idiot." I muttered the last part.

He covered his mouth. "Gayyyy." He ran upstairs before I could do anything. I frowned and put the Pancakes on one Plate. But, I felt something in my stomach. Like I couldn't eat this. Something else is what my Tastebuds want. I heard a scream in my mind. Blood Splattering in my vision. Then it disappeared.

"Blood." I whispered. Running towards the Door. I grabbed my White Hoodie and put it on. Then I ran out the door. Past Jeff and Slenderman. I took my Gun out and jumped up the Trees when I caught sight of a Bird. I shot a Bullet at it and it died. Falling, I caught it and sniffed it. It was Blood. It's pouring out of the Wound. I took the Bullet out and started gulping down the Blood. And Boy, it tasted good! I drank all the Blood and licked it off my Lips. "Sorry, Birdy." I whispered. Putting it on the Branch. I then jumped down and almost landed on my feet, if my Tail didn't wrap around a branch. Hanging upside down behind Jeff. Slendy started snickering. I smirked, then when Jeff looked behind him. I got back up on the branch. He looked everywhere except for where I was. I grinned and poked him in the cheek. He growled.

"Jane!" He growled.

"Who the Hell said I'm Jane?" I hanged upside down once again before he looked behind him. He took a deep breath and I snickered. "Got'cha." Then the Branch snapped and my eyes went wide. before I fell on the ground. Then my back hit the ground.

"Karma." Jeff laughed. I glared up at him.

"It won't be funny once you fall out of a Tree." I muttered. I stood up and flicked a Pebble at him. I got him in the Forehead and he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Who's laughing now?!" I laughed. Then I ran back inside the House before he can do anything. Then Len was downstairs on the Phone.

"Why do you keep texting me?!" He yelled at it. I yelped in surprise.

"Karma strikes again!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm gonna get you." I growled.

"I don't care if you still love me. And I don't care if you're in the Hospital. You cheated on me and hurt my Sister."

"Uhhh, it was a just a smack to the Face." I corrected.

"On the Phone, here!" Len said to me. I shrugged and sat next to him. "Izzy. You're starting to Get Annoying. Stop talking to me!" He suddenly yelled. It made me jump in surprise. He hung up and wrapped me up in his arms. Laying his head on my shoulder. He cried softly. I put my hands up. Then wrapped my arms around his back. "She was so Nice to me before she cheated on me, Nechi. I can't find another one like her." He whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Then don't find another one like her. There are others out there." Then someone clicked in my mind. "Take my friend, Colby for example. She's available." I sung. He sniffed.

"I can't blame you. She said part of the reason was because of you. She said you always interrupt her when we're in our moments." I rolled my eyes and the door opened. I flicked Len beside the head.

"The reason is that you two 'Make-Out' too loud whenever you're home and I have trouble sleeping. So I'm right there in bed. Looking like a Dumbass." I crossed my arms and looked at the TV as Len sat up.

"Is not."

"You wanna hear it? I got multiple Video Tapes." I took one out and he took it from me. Crushing it, smirking. I smirked back. "Is this a Challenge I see?" I uncrossed my arms and we smirked at each other.

"What the..." Jeff and Slendy said.

"You bet it is." Len put his finger on my forehead the same time I put my palm on his forehead.

"Staring Contest." I grinned evilly as he started Sweat Dropping.

"You know I always lose these type of Games." He whined.

"I always win." Jeff grinned at us.

"And you're not playing." I said. "Fine, how about... Who can run the fastest?" Len grinned evilly at me.

"You're gonna lose."

"I've been in the Track Meet three times, Brother. You can see my trophies in my Old Room." I cracked my knuckles. "We start at the Front of Mom's House, and then all the way to the Police Department." I held out my hand, then we slapped skin. A few minutes later. I slapped him across the cheek. I ran. "Slap Cam!" I laughed, going in my room and closing the door, locking it.

"You got lucky!" Len said.

"You've done it to me, Payback time." I rubbed my hands evilly and unlocked the door when someone knocked on it. Then I walked to my Closet. Closing the door gently and sitting in the Farthest Corner.

"Nechi. I know you're in here." Slendy and Jeff said. I covered my mouth and my tail fell on the floor. Except when it hit an Empty Whiskey Bottle. it smashed on the ground.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. It was silent until the Closet Doors opened. Slendy looked down at me.

"What's the matter?" He dragged me by the Tail out the closet.

"There's a Whiskey Bottle in the Closet."

"Oh, sorry." Jeff said. "I didn't know this was your house when I first found this place." He laughed nervously.

"And when was this?" I asked when Slendy let go of my tail.

"A Week ago." Jeff muttered, putting his head down.

"Gimme one." I walked out. "Where'd you put them?"

"Somewhere."

"Len. Go in the Basement to see if Jeff hid his Whiskey Bottles in there."

"No thanks! I'm going to College." He ran out the door with his suitcase.

"Payback." I said in a Precious Voice. Then I ran in the Basement and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and turned on the lights. Then I found a Nintendo 64 on a Table with a Laptop right next to it. I walked over to them and found a Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Game in the Nintendo.

"Don't play that game, Nechi. You'll become addicted to it."

"Yeah right. I have this game but didn't finish it." I said when I started playing. I found two Profile on it. Ben and Nechi. I clicked on Nechi. This was my Game. "You see, this is my game. It has Nechi on it." Then Jeff picked me up and sat on the seat, putting me in his Lap.

"You're loss." He popped open a Whiskey Bottle and started chugging it down.

"Don't you get Drunk on me." I said.

"I'm... Nagh." His words slurred already. I rolled my eyes and a Message was shown on the Text Box. I read it and opened the Laptop. Going on a Website. "What'cha during?" Jeff asked, laying his head in my neck. I blushed softly.

_'Hi. You told me to come here.' _I typed in the Text Box.

_'That I did.' _It came up immediately after I typed in my Greeting.

_'I'm Nechi.'_

_'I'm BEN.'_

_'You're name is in all caps.'_

_'I know that.'_

_'How come you summoned me here?'_

_'Certain Reasons. I suggest you step back five feet.' _

"Hey Nechi. You're Pretty." Jeff said. I slugged him over my shoulder and stepped back five feet. Moving the chair out-of-the-way. Then the Computer started wearing out. "Do you want a Whiskey?" He popped open another one and drank it.

"Jeff. I'm about to knock you out." I warned.

"What?!" He yelled in my ear. I growled and rubbed my aching ear.

"Go to Sleep." I knocked him out and put him gently on the floor. Then I stood back up and saw a Figure in front of me. It looked like Link, except there's Blood oozing out of its eyes and its eyes are black, with Red Dots in the middle. His Green Hat was long, it reached to his feet.

"You used Jeff's Catchfraze on him. But didn't knock him out." He said, his voice was deeper than I expected.

"Huh?" I looked behind me, Jeff was gone. Walking slowly upstairs. He opened the door with his Knife and walked out.

"Ha ha!" He yelled from upstairs. "I escaped the Darkness!" I growled.

"Before I come up there and kick your ass!" I yelled.

"Follow me." BEN said, walking up the stairs. I followed him and he sat on the couch. Jeff was laying on the Floor. Everything was pushed out-of-the-way and Jeff was making a Floor Angel. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Floor Angel." Jeff whispered. I snickered and sat across from BEN.

"How come you kept Playing Majora's Mask?" He asked.

"Because I didn't get to finish it. It disappeared the next day. That happened two years ago."

"Hey BEN DROWNED." Jeff whispered. "How'd you find us?"

"He appeared out of a Computer." I said.

"No one asked you!" Jeff yelled, then moaned and held his head.

"That's what you get." Slendy said from the door.

"Come on, Jeff." I grabbed Jeff's ankle.

"No." He said, his fingernails digging into the carpet. I then sighed heavily. "You ruin my Floor Angel."

"You asked for this." I wrapped my tail around his arms and chest. He was struggling to get out of my Tails grip.

"Let me go, peasant!"

"No chance in Hell." I walked up stairs and opened the door to my Room. I dropped him on the Futon and went in the Closet. If a Whiskey Bottle was in here. Then something should be able to stop it. Then I found Bucket of Cold Water, labeled. 'How to get out of Drunk States.' I got it out. "Jeff, put your head in here." Then I looked around, he's gone." The door was still closed. But he's nowhere in sight. I looked at the window. It's closed. I grumbled and then a drop of water was seen in front of me. I looked up. Jeff was up on the ceiling. Muttering different things. Holding his Knife and Whiskey Bottle. He seemed to be sleeping. But not until I didn't find his Sleeping Mask on his head. He growled.

"I got you now, Jane." I gasped softly as he jumped down, pinning me to the Floor.

"Come on, Jeff. I'm not Jane the Killer!" I said, trying to pry him off me. Then he held his Knife to my throat. Then I froze in my place.

"You can't trick me with your Cute Looks. Get out before I kill you."

"Sorry Jeff." I whispered.

"Huh?" I hit him on the head with the Handle of my Gun. Then he fell over and snored loudly. His Knife leaving a cut across the front of my Neck. I covered it with my hand. Then the door open when I was putting a Band-Aid on it.

"Did he try to kill you?" Slendy asked. I nodded.

"I had to hit him with my Gun." Slendy picked him up by the ankle and put him on the Futon.

"BEN DROWNED had to go back into the Laptop. He said you should log on soon." I took out my Laptop.

"Thanks." I said. I took out my Knife and looked at Jeff. Then Slendy disappeared. Jeff wasn't knocked out. "Fuck." I muttered. He looked straight at me and chuckled evilly.

"Nechi. Come here." He ordered, motioning with his hand. I put my Knife in my pocket and walked over to him. Then he pointed his finger to the ground. I laid on my stomach and he laid my head on his chest. Wrapping his arm around the back of my hair. I blinked and blushed a deep red when I smelled his alcoholic breath stream down my face.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered slowly. "Do you know about... Fear?" He asked.

"Ahuh. You killed my Parents and Jane tried to kill my Friend and Grandmother." I said, nodding. He snickered.

"Do you want those to stop?"

"No. I'm quite used to it." Then he gripped my hair tightly.

"Do you want fear and suffering for the rest of your life?" He growled. I hissed and shook my head.

"No. It'll just make me weak." I whispered. He put his hands on both of my cheeks and made me look up at him.

"Make you weak, huh? You've sucked the Blood out of a Bird yesterday." He kissed my neck and a chill went up my spine. This isn't the first time he's done it. I could feel his smirk through my neck. "You brung fear to the Bird when you shot it."

"I was hungry." I managed as he kissed the all around my neck. Until he spotted my Sweet Spot. I gasped softly. He chuckled and sat me on his lap. He kissed my forehead and I put my hands on Jeff's shoulders. He put his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and put my hands under his Hoodie. He did the same, but put his hands on my Hips. We broke apart, a string of saliva keeping us together. We took deep breaths and he twirled his finger around the saliva, teasing me. He put it in his mouth and looked straight at me. Then at my neck. He stroked the Band-Aid with his finger and frowned.

"Did someone cut your neck?" He asked.

"You cut my neck when I knocked you out for a few seconds." I said. Then he took it off slowly and I sucked in a breath when it hit cold air.

"Damn." He muttered.

"It's only a little cut. It doesn't hurt." I said. "Plus, I heal fast." He ran his tongue along the cut and trailed his fingers from my hip. To my stomach.

"You have to heal faster." He said.

"Why?"

"Do you want your head cut off?" I shook my head.

"I like my head attached to my body perfectly."His hand trailed upwards, almost to my left mound. Then the front door was slammed open.

"I know he came in here!" I heard Izzy yell.

"Ma'am, we'll be doing the searching." One of my Fellow Cops said. "Nechi! You're Brother's Girlfriend needs us to Search the House!" He called.

"Len doesn't have a Girlfriend!" I covered Jeff's ears when I yelled. I put my Hood up.

"She said there's someone named Jeff the Killer who almost killed her! Is he here?!" I walked out the Room after telling Jeff to hide in the Closet.

"No. I would probably be dead by now. But then again, I was his School Buddy/Girlfriend in school before he moved." I said, walking down the stairs. Izzy growled and stomped over to me.

"I know he's here, Nechi Woods. You're lying to the Cops and to me!" Then she slapped me repeatedly. "Where is he?" She stopped when I wrapped my hands around her Throat.

"I'm a Cop, okay? You're a Human, alright? Put your hands behind your back and get up against the wall." She gasped softly and cried softly, going against the wall. I took out the Handcuffs and put them on her wrist. "You picked a Bad Day to come here. Len left to college. He said if I ever saw you again. I have to kill you." I whispered in her ear. She whimpered and I pointed to the door. "Alright guys. Clear out. I wanna sleep." I yawned and they all walked out, before Izzy and I did. I put her in the Backseat of my Bugatti and locked the doors, closing them. I put my hands in my pockets.

"Thanks Nechi. I know you're taking the Month off. But come on, we miss you." Youth laughed her laugh and I laughed mine.

"I know. I just took the Month off because I needed the Rest. And it's December, almost Christmas Time. We all have a life." I put a hand to my Heart and Youth smiled.

"Come back tonight, we all have a surprise for you." She ruffled my hair.

"Everyone's touching my hair." I said. She got in her Car and I got in mine. I reversed and Drove out. Then my phone rang. It read Jeffery the Goonster. I answered it. "Hello?"

"When are you comin' back?" Jeff asked.

"After I take Izzy to Jail. I forgot. I have Pancakes and Sausages on the Table for you. You might have to heat them up in the Microwave."

"I don't care. Don't let her hurt you." I giggled and nodded.

"Okay, I won't. Love ya."

"Love you too." He muttered. Then he hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and stopped at the reverse Parking Spot for me. I put a Number on the mirror and got out the Car. I opened the door for Izzy and she got out. I held her by the Chain connecting the Handcuffs. I opened the doors, and it hasn't gotten old to me. I hear phones everywhere. Then one certain cop looked over at Izzy.

"Izzy?" He asked.

"Chad?" Izzy asked.

"Why are you getting arrested?"

"Nechi's a Cop, and I slapped her before knowing." I rubbed my cheek.

"Nechi, let my Girlfriend go please." He ordered.

"No. She broke the Law. I wouldn't let her go even if I got a million bucks." Chad followed me to the Cells and I picked the worst cell ever. Where someone was murdered. Blood was all over the Place. I opened the Cell and threw her in. Closing the Cell on her. I took the Cell's Keys from Chad and put them in my Pants pockets. "Plus, she's cheating on you with my Brother." Chad ran over so he was next to me.

"You're Brother's dating her now?" I shook my head.

"You both been cheated on. End of Story." I walked out the Police Station. Then I got in my Car and drove out. I leaned in my seat and parked in the same spot. I yawned once again. Before putting a hand over my eyes. I grumbled and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I got out the car. I then was picked up and slugged over someone's shoulder.

"You should've told me you were sleepy." Jeff said.

"Too tired." I muttered, closing my eyes. Jeff walked in the house. He walked up the stairs and walked into a Room. He sat me on a chair and turned me so I was facing something with a Candle on it.

"Open your eyes." He said. I opened them. He was dressed up in a Mad Scientist Outfit with a comb and scissors.

"What are you plannin'?" I asked.

"Nothing." He grinned and chuckled evilly. "Just wanna cut your hair a little." I yawned.

"Don't cut me bald. I love my hair." I patted my mouth and heard as he started cutting my hair. It was about 30 minutes later when he was done.

"Done." He said. "Can you open your eyes?"

"They were Duct Taped shut by someone." I whispered. Then I rubbed them and opened my eyes. Then I smiled and Jeff kissed the Crown of my head.

"You like it?"

"You made it look like your hair." I chuckled and he smirked.

"Because I love my hair." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I love your hair too." I kissed his cheek and stood up. Walking over to the Bathroom. I looked at Jeff. "You comin'?" I asked. He looked around and pointed to him. "Yes you, Jeffery the Goonster!" He chuckled at his Old Name and walked in. I closed the door and locked it.


	6. Court Cancelled

_Song for this Chapter:  
(I couldn't find a Song that would fit this Chapter.)_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Court Cancelled_

After Jeff and I had our Shower. I left my hair alone after I blow dried it. I put on a Plain Blood-Red T-shirt with Black and White Long-Sleeved shirt under it, then Black and White Stocking and ripped up Shorts under it. "Wow." Jeff said after I walked out of the Bathroom. "Where ya going?"

"To file in a Report of why I took Izzy to Jail. Then we gotta go to Court."

"Wait, Court?"

"You're coming with me. You're a Witness, and I'm going to get Len on Video Chat." I grabbed my Laptop and Phone.

"Do I have to?" He whined, dangling off the Chair.

"You wanna stay here by yourself? It'll take us 2 weeks to get back."

"I'm coming." We walked out the House and I locked the doors. "We'll be back, Slendy!" Jeff yelled out to the Woods. I covered my ears and opened my Laptop.

"You're so loud." I whispered. Then Len appeared on the Computer Screen.

"Hey Nechi! I've been trying to get to you since an Hour ago!"

"Jeffery was giving me a Haircut, and we took a shower." I said, he shrugged. "You're gonna stay on Video Chat for a while, we're going to Court."

"For what?"

"I arrested Izzy, for certain reasons. It seems that she's dating your Former Partner." His head fell to the Bed. "Can you get out of College, my Laptop's gonna run out of Battery."

"I'll talk to my Teacher. I should probably leave anyway. I punched a hole in the Wall." I snickered.

"We all need to get our Anger out." I flicked Jeff when he passed the Car. He rubbed the side of his head. "Can you hide your Killer self? I don't want you getting arrested." His skin returned to a Peach Color and the smile disappeared. "Oh, I remember that form." He kissed my forehead and walked to the other side of the Car, we got in and I drove out, heading for the Police Station, until I saw Smoke coming from the bottom windows. I stopped at a Nearby House. "Stay here." I got out and ran over to the Firefighters. "Steven, what happened?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Officer Chad set the whole on fire when he freed his Girlfriend, they're in the Back of your Cop Car." I nodded and motioned for Jeff to get out. He nodded and got out. We walked over to my Cop Car and got in on Both Sides. I looked at Izzy and Chad.

"Now, please explain to me. Why you would Free her, and set the Whole Police Station on Fire?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" Len yelled from my Ear Piece.

"Shh." I said to him.

"You hid the Keys, and I didn't want anyone to know."

"You're doing a lot in Years in Jail for that." Jeff said, his hands behind his head, he was looking at the Fire.

"How do you know?" Izzy growled. "You're not a Cop."

"I spared your Life, didn't I?" Jeff went to his Pale Skin and Smile, he looked at Izzy from the Corner of his Eye and smirked when she started Sweat Dropping. "So, don't ask me how I know. You're lucky I lied to Nechi saying you were dead."

"I knew you didn't kill her. You were too Mad." I said. Putting his Hood over his Head and eyes.

"I know..." He grumbled.

"Jeff the Killer?!" Chad yelled.

"What?" Jeff said, laying his head in my Lap.

"You Jerk! You're Dating a Killer!" Izzy yelled.

"That's why he almost Killed you. I've been Dating him ever since Dad died."

"Don't flick me again." Jeff yawned.

"I won't." I turned back in my Seat and started the Car. I drove out with the Rest of the Police following me. I rubbed Jeff's cheek as he was looking up at me. Then he put his hand over his eyes. "Good Night." I whispered.

"Night." He whispered back, falling asleep. Then I banged my fist on the glass keeping jeff and me from Izzy and Chad.

"Get quiet! If you move an inch, you'll see my Gun in your eye." They squeaked and hugged each other the best they can. Then I stopped at the State Military. I put down my window and hid Jeff's face with a piece of paper.

"Nechi, what brings all of you here?" Colby said. She works here. Just telling you guys.

"First, Izzy cheats on my brother with this guy, and then slaps me for doing nothing to her. And now when I arrest her, he set the whole Police Station on Fire when he freed Izzy." Colby glared at Izzy and Chad.

"Go ahead, we'll open the Gate, you can take them with the Others." I nodded and they opened the Gate to the State Jail. We drove in and slowly as the Veterans were lined up on every side. Then we all parked in Parking Spaces and I woke up Jeff.

"What?" He asked.

"Get up, we're going into the Military Base."

"Why?" He asked, his Peach Skin returning, and his Green Eyes.

"Because Izzy and Chad now have a Criminal Record." He sat up and we got out. Len was already here. He smiled at me.

"I escaped College." He snickered. I smiled and opened the Car Door. I dragged Izzy and Chad out, I made them unhug each other and Len grabbed Chad's Handcuffs. We walked them inside and to the Jail Cells, where the Boss was waiting for us.

"Robertson said we should reserve the Cell for these two." I nodded and we put them in. It was completely Dark in there when we closed the door with Len, Jeff and me in there.

"We'll let you guys out after Officer Len and Nechi talk with you." The Boss nodded his head at us and I turned on the Only Light. I pointed to Two Chairs at a Table.

"Sit down, we're going to be here for a while." Len and I sat down in the chairs, but I was sitting in Jeff's Lap.

"So, I hear you're dating Jeff the Killer." Len whispered to Jeff and me. We nodded.

"You're whispering to Jeff the Killer." Jeff said, leaning back in his chair.

"Cool." Len whispered.

"Back to the Subject." I said, taking out a picture from my Pocket. I opened it up. It was Izzy and Len at Knoebels. I turned it around and put it in front of Izzy. "Remember this? Mom took this when I was at Home, y'all went to Knoebels. This was just two months ago when Jeff and I was texting each other." Len looked at the picture too and bit his lip.

"Yes, I remember that."

"We did everything for you when you needed it. Even when you're Parents died from Cancer." Len said. "We took you in and took care of you. And what did you do?" Izzy looked down as Chad and I glared at each other. Jeff laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't lose your Sanity on this Guy. I can smell the Sanity losing to Insanity."

"I'm trying, it's hard to not lose control." I then heard Izzy and Len arguing until I knocked Izzy out. "Problem solved." I growled, still glaring at Chad.

"You can't knock her out, we can sue you for that."

"You can sue us if Len knocked Iz out." I said. Jeff sighed softly. "Len, get Izzy out of here. Chad's the Real Prisoner." Len nodded and dragged Izzy out by her arm, closing the door. Jeff went in Len's Seat and I wrapped my tail around his wrist. I took the picture back. "Tell me, Chad. If you wanted to Free Izzy. Why didn't you just come and get me?"

"I didn't think of that."

"After I took the Keys?" He put his head down. "Stop lying, Chad. If you did come and get me. We would be in Court right now, Izzy Not Guilty and everything would have been set to Normal." I smiled sweetly and put my hands on the Table.

"I'm not lying, I never thought of asking you."

"Because you knew she would say no." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Chad, I know you have split personalities like Jeff and I, but what is your other side?"

"Furious." He whispered. "It comes out when someone does something to make me furious." I nodded and looked at the Glass Window where Len was listening to us. I pointed at the door. He pressed a button.

"Stay in here." I ordered, unlocking one of his Handcuffs and cuffing it to the Table. Jeff and I stood up and walked out the door. We closed it and walked in the Room where Len was. He was sitting in one of the chairs.

"You are very forceful." He yawned.

"Pull the plug on this. We'll give him banishment from any Police Station and he has to stay home with an Anklet." He nodded and pressed a button.

"We're pulling the Plug. We'll discuss things later. Over."

"Yes Officer Len, we'll talk to him." Mr. Bossman said. "You're free to go Home."

"Thank you." Then we all walked out.

"You should quit College." I said to Len. "You don't go there often." He shrugged as we got in our cars. Jeff laid his head on my Lap again. "You can now... 'Go to Sleep'." He snickered.

"Stop stealing my Line."


	7. Too Tired

_Song for this Chapter:_

_And I always find, yeah, I always find something wrong  
You been putting up with my shit just way too long I'm so gifted at finding what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast_

_Let's have a toast for the douchebags  
Let's have a toast for the assholes  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags  
Every one of them that I know_

_Let's have a toast for the jerk-offs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan Runaway fast as you can_

_She find pictures in my email I sent this bitch a picture of my dick  
I don't know what it is with females  
But I'm not too good at that shit_

_See, I could have me a good girl  
And still be addicted to them hood rats  
And I just blame everything on you  
At least you know that's what I'm good at_

_And I always find, yeah, I always find, yeah, I always find something wrong  
You been putting up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at finding what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast_

_Let's have a toast for the douchebags  
Let's have a toast for the assholes  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags  
Every one of them that I know_

_Let's have a toast for the jerk-offs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Runaway fast as you can_

_Runaway from me, baby Runaway, runaway from me, baby Runaway  
I'm about to get crazy, then runaway  
Use the thug plan, runaway as fast as you can_

_Runaway from me, baby Runaway, runaway from me, baby Runaway,  
I'm about to get crazy  
Why can't she just runaway?_

_Baby I got a plan, runaway as fast as you can_

_24/7, 365, pussy stays on my mind  
I-I-I did it, alright, alright, I admit it  
Now pick your next move  
You could leave or live with it_

_Ichabod Crane with that motherfucking top off  
Split and go where?  
Back to wearing knockoffs, ha, ha  
Knock it off, Neiman's, shop it off  
Let's talk over Mai Tai's, waitress, top it off_

_Ho's like vultures, wanna fly in your Freddy loafers  
You can't blame 'em, they ain't never seen Versace sofas  
Every bag, every blouse, every bracelet  
Comes with a price tag, baby, face it_

_You should leave if you can't accept the basics  
Plenty ho's in the baller-nigger matrix Invisibly set  
the Rolex is faceless I'm just young, rich and tasteless, P_

_Never was much of a romantic  
I could never take the intimacy  
And I know it did damage  
'Cause the look in your eyes is killing me_

_I guess you knew another vantage '  
Cause you could blame me for everything  
And I don't know how I'ma manage  
If one day you just up and leave_

_And I always find, yeah, I always find something wrong  
You been putting up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at finding what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast_

_Let's have a toast for the douchebags  
Let's have a toast for the assholes  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags  
Every one of them that I know_

_Let's have a toast for the jerk-offs  
That'll never take work off _

_Baby, I got a plan Runaway fast as you can_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Too Tired_

"Nechi?" Len asked. I opened one of my eyes. "Nechi? Are ya awake?"

"I am now!" I said. "What do you want?"

"Our Food ran out. Wanna go shopping?"

"I guess... I need to get New Clothes anyways. Give me 5 minutes." I whispered. He ran out the room and closed the door. Jeff left again, he said there was a Meeting and he needed to go. I let him when he said 'Meeting'. I stood up slowly and walked to my Closet. I fished out what I put on when we went to the Military Base last Week and put them on. I scratched the Black and White stockings and walked downstairs. I yawned and patted my mouth. "Ready." I stretched out and Len grabbed my hand, walking out the door. "Carry me." I said.

"You have Two Legs." Len said.

"I'm tired. You woke me up."

"Too Bad, So Sad." I flicked his neck as we got to my Bugatti. I laid in the Backseat and he drove out. I then got a Text Message.

_'Hey Nechi, remember that Meeting I went to yesterday?' _Jeff texted.

_'Yeah.'_

_'Everyone was wondering when you could come over since BEN had to rat you out.' _I chuckled.

_'I'll be over in a Minute. I just need to write something down for Len to do.'_

_'That's gonna take forever!' _I can imagine him whining.

_'More like 30 seconds.' _I took out a Piece of Paper and wrote down _'Get me Gothic Clothes and Red and Black Stocking with a Long-Sleeved Shirt.' _

"Len, I'm going to a Meeting, get me these." I put it in his pocket. He stopped by a House and kissed my forehead.

"Alright! Gothic Stuff!" He read the Paper. "I can do this."

"Here!" I can him $75 and kissed his cheek. Getting out the Car. "No Pretty Pony stuff. Or I will embarrass you in front of the Police Station." He nodded and drove off. "Don't ruin my Bugatti."

"I'm not making any promises." I growled and walked across the Street. The Woods was still there, so we didn't get Far. I looked around for anyone to see. Then I snapped my Fingers and disappeared. I reappeared in front of a Gray House. Jeff was sitting on a Chair, looking pissed off. My White Tail wrapped around my wrist. "What are you so Mad about?" I asked when I was next to him. He looked over at me.

"Nothing." He grabbed my hand softly and sat me in front of him. Then he put his legs on my head. "My legs were tired."

"And I just spent half my energy to appear here. And you say you're tired?"

"Yep. I've been up all night." He stretched out.

"I wake up to Len telling me to get dressed, we're going shopping like a Fangirl getting a One Direction Album."

"That's how much he was rushing?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Wait a minute. You said BEN ratted me out?"

"Ahuh. And get this. Jane's inside muttering different stuff." I snickered.

"Well, she does Hate me." I shrugged and felt myself being picked up by the Ankle. I was looking at Slendy. "Hey Slendy. Jeff texted me saying I should come over." I looked around the Front Porch. "And I love this House. It's all Gray and Homie." Then flipped me so he was holding my wrist, and then put me down gently. "That was fun. I should do that to Len if he steals my Phone."

"Follow me." Slendy said, walking inside. Jeff grabbed my hand softly and we walked in. He flicked me in the Head.

"That's for not going Killing with me." He crossed his arms and smirked. Then I flicked him.

"That's for almost breaking my Phone." I crossed my arms and then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to BEN.

"He ratted you out!" Jeff yelled, pointing at him.

"Snitch!" BEN crossed his arms. I snickered and sat next to the couch.

"Look who decided to come." I heard Jane growl.

"Well, I was invited. Thank you very much." I growled back.

"I'm guessing you two are enemies?" A Person who had Black and White all over him asked.

"You have no idea." Jane I said together. Then we glared at each other.

"Woah, her skin's starting to turn into Jeff's." I heard BEN say. I then looked at my skin. It turned White and Gray a little Bit. Then my White, and Bloody Hoodie appeared on me. I crossed my arms and glared at the Floor.

"She lost her sanity." Jeff whispered.

"She did?!" Everyone except Jane, Slendy, Jeff, and I yelled.

"Just look at her. Her Hoodie's got Blood all over it and her left eye is Blood-Red. Plus I can see the Knife in her Pocket." Jane said, leaning back into the couch. I shrugged.

"You caught me." I said. I took a deep breath and wrapped my White Tail around Jeff's wrist when he sat next to me. I brought my Knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Does your Brother have this too?" Jeff asked, referring to my Transformation.

"You saw him Last Week. He almost went mad when I showed Iz the Picture of them. And remember yesterday when I passed out. He was literally freaking out."

"How could you know that? You passed out." Someone said with a Hood over his head.

I put a finger to my mouth. "I have secrets." I whispered. Then something clicked in my mind and then Blood was pouring out the side of my head. I growled and held the New Wound.

"Woah, what happened?" Jeff asked.

"Someone's messing with Len." I snapped my fingers and I disappeared. Reappearing beside Len who was sitting against a Brick Wall holding his head. He grunted and looked up at me. "What happened?" I asked, kneeling down to him.

"Someone just mugged me and took your Bugatti."

"OH HELL NAW!" I yelled. Running after the Bugatti. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE WITH MY BUGATTI, JERK!" I then jumped on the Trunk and climbed to the Front. I opened the Car door and he immediately pulled out a Gun.

He smirked. "It's mine now!" With a 'BANG', he got me, clean in the forehead!


	8. In the Hospital

_Song for this Chapter:  
Clarity by Zedd ft Foxes_

_High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
It was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash,  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish,  
I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy? If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

_(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade,  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us  
Forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave,  
'Cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish,  
I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I Don't know why_

_If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

_(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_Why are you my clarity? (Clarity-Clarity-Clarity) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_Why are you my remedy? (Remedy-Remedy-Remedy) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_Why are you my clarity? (Clarity-Clarity-Clarity) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_Why are you my remedy? (Remedy-Remedy-Remedy) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_If our love, is tragedy (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh) Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's, insanity (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh) Why are you my clarity?_

* * *

_Chapter 8: In the Hospital_

"When will she wake up?!" I heard Jeff yell/ask.

"She has suffered head injuries and got shot in the Head, Jeff! What do you think?!" Len yelled. I groaned and shook my head.

"My Head Hurts." I muttered, putting a hand up to my forehead and holding it.

"She woke up! I told you!" Jeff yelled, hugging me tightly and kissing me repeatedly on the cheek. "Nechi?! Do you feel alright?! Do you need anything?!" Jeff shook my shoulders.

"I'm fine. But I'm kind of hungry." I whispered.

"Food. Got it!" Jeff ran out the Room like Sonic Speed. Len snickered and held my hand softly.

"Morning Sunshine." He smiled. "You took a Nasty Hit to the Head." I nodded.

"Did someone get my Bugatti back?" I asked. He nodded.

"Jeff did. He felt the Pain when you got shot. So he was Drinking, and then he went to the Guy's House, and killed him. Bringing the Bugatti back. Of course he was getting chased by the Police, but he cleared it up saying that he was getting it back for you." I smiled softly.

"I'll thank him later." Then I looked around the Room. Then started Sweat Dropping at the Black, Red, and White Balloons and Teddy Bears at the side of my Bed.

"The Creepypasta's were so nice. They went shopping at Wal-Mart to get you these." I smiled again.

"This is Great." I threw the Blankets off me and got out of Bed. I crawled over to the Teddy Bears and found one that I haven't seen since I was four.

"I found that for you." Jeff said when the Door's opened. I hugged it tightly and sniffed it.

"It still smells like Roses!" I sniffed and hugged Jeff tightly. "Thank you for getting my Bugatti back, and for getting me to the Hospital!" I cried in his shoulder. He put the Tray on the Bed and hugged me back, tightly.

"You're Welcome! I felt that BANG from the House." I nodded and the rest of Jeff's Friends appeared.

"I got a Text that Nechi woke up!" Colby yelled from down the Hallway. I hugged Jeff tighter and curled my tail on my back. Then the Door's slammed open. Colby was there Breathing Heavily, she walked in and sat next to Len.

"How did you find this Room?" Len asked.

"I don't have to know. I can sense it from downstairs."

"I wanna go home." I whispered.

"Leave that to me!" A Little Girl said, she was hugging a Teddy Bear tightly.

"I'll do it, Sally." Len said, standing up. He walked out with Colby behind him.

"Who's caring the Bears and Balloons?" BEN asked.

"I got them." I said. Getting an Empty Capsule from the Nightstand. I pressed the Button and everything was sucked inside. Then I put it in my Pocket.

"I told them, not to put a Hospital Gown on you." Jeff crossed his arms and I opened the Window. I put One Leg out and grabbed Jeff's hand. Then I dragged him out. Free Falling from the Window. "OOOOOOHHHHHH SHIIIIIIITTTTT!" He yelled, then we landed in the Soft Bushes. I giggled as he was breathing heavily. "You could've warned me!" He said.

"I took your Hand. What more did I have to warn you about?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, jumping out the Window!" We walked out the Bushes and he hoisted me up Bridal Style. He then Started running towards the Woods. I swear, we passed Len and Colby on the Way. I smiled at them as Jeff ran faster. Then we was in the Woods. "We're almost there!" Jeff grinned. I nodded and he jumped onto the Front Porch. He put me down and we walked inside. Then he dragged me upstairs. I scratched my cheek, and then my forehead where the guy shot me at. It healed completely. Then we was in the Room. Where I saw Blood, Whiskey, and Bubbles everywhere.

Jeff scratched the Back of his Head when I looked around. "Did you do this?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was so frustrated. You were in a Coma for 6 months." He muttered. But I heard all of it. I froze in my Spot.

"6-6 Months?" I whispered. He nodded. "I gotta make up for that!" I shook his shoulders. "Six Months isn't acceptable!" I smashed my Lips onto his and his eyes were Wider than ever! I closed my eyes and clenched his forearms. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and brung me closer. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and then I felt his lips get more softer, like in his Before Form. I felt him sit on the New Bed and he pulled back, us breathing heavily.

"I got us a New Bed. Isn't it Comfortable?" I nodded.

"With you here." I laid my head on his Chest and he crawled into the Bed, putting the Covers over us. "After this, wanna go Killing?" He nodded and fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I quietly unwrapped his arm from my waist and sneaked out the House. I started Running towards a Cliff I saw when I was heading to the House with Jeff's Meeting. I then looked at it. I walked up to the Top of the Cliff and put my Hood down. My Hair now looks like Jeff's, it flowed in the Wind. Wait! Jeff said 6 Months Right? Then it must be May 23. I smiled softly and stepped back a Few Feet. This Cliff looks over the Whole City. I felt an arm wrap around my back. I chuckled as Jeff looked down at me. "I needed to clear stuff up in my Mind." I said, laying my head on his Shoulder. He sighed softly.

"My Old Home isn't Far away from here." He said, looking around.

"I still lived where I was at when you moved away." I crossed my arms and pointed to a House near a School."There's your House." Then I pointed to another one a mile from School. "And there's mine." Jeff rubbed my arm and kissed the side of my head. We turned around and started walking back. My tail wrapped around Jeff's Arm and waved it around. Then Slendy and Sally was seen behind one of the trees. "They still haven't changed."

"The Houses. I would say mine just got painted Pink." I snickered.

"You better watch out for your Hoodie. I might turn it Pink."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." We smirked at each other and took out our Knifes. "I want First Kill of the Day!" I threw my Knife and it hit a Man. Then I snapped my fingers and I appeared near the Dead Body. "Hey Jeff! I got a Hiker! A Fat One." I laughed. Taking my Knife out his Heart. I then looked around. "Jeff?" I asked. Then he hung upside down on a Branch. I yelped in surprise and jumped back. He laughed and I glared at him. "I would've stabbed you if that wasn't you." I took a deep breath.

"But that was funny." He said, snickering a little.

"This is funny." I stabbed the Stick he was on and it broke. He then fell Face-First to the ground and I chuckled.

"That wasn't funny." Jeff said from the ground. I laughed and put my Knife on my pocket.

"Yes it was. You fell to your Face from 3 feet high."


	9. Morning Sunshine

_Song for this Chapter:  
Crown Jay-Z_

_You in the presence of a king Scratch that, you in the presence of a God Put in the belly of the beast I escaped, a nigga never had a job Scott Boras, you over baby Robinson Cano, you coming with me These niggas like rotary phones It's a new day, hit up KD Niggas always try to knock a nigga down Knock me to my knees about a million times Uncle said I'll never sell a million records I sold a million records like a million times These niggas shouldn't let me in I ball so hard on ESPN See my name come across on CNN 'Bout 6 minutes, you gonna see it again 'Bout 6 minutes, you gonna see me again_

_Shit on me These niggas tried to shit on me I was left for dead They tried to wipe me out of yo history_

_Shit on me These niggas tried to shit on me I was left for dead They tried to wipe me out of they history_

_Fear is your only God Get y'all to fear me is my only job (hehe) Crown, crown Crown, crown_

_Bulletproof glass, glass roof like the Pope Bulletproof love, niggas down since the yolk Bitch asked if I was God Fuck I'm supposed to say no? You already seen me turn a man to a G.O.A.T. You already know what I could do with the coke Dropped it in the water, made it disappear I made it reappear, I had that bitch on a rope I make my roof get ghost Bottom grill, I make my tooth get gold All the shit I did, I wasn't supposed to live Hallelujah Hov Wasn't for the 'caine wouldn't be able Wasn't for the bread, probably be dead Best friends become ya enemies Niggas' knives are double-edged Best friends become ya enemies Niggas' knives are double-edged_

_Shit on me These niggas tried to shit on me I was left for dead They tried to wipe me out of yo history_

_Shit on me These niggas tried to shit on me I was left for dead They tried to wipe me out of yo history_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Morning Sunshine_

It was the Day after I got to know all the Creepypasta's. Even Sally. And I learned absoulutly nothing about Jane. Except that Jeff is her fear. After that, I was sitting in Court with Len by my side. We were being sued because Izzy accused us of Sexual Harrasment. Of course I was going on a Temper Tantrum.

"If you look at these Files. Len and Nechi don't have any Criminal Records, and they help people who have been harrasted." Our Lawyer Hope Jay said, handing Files to a Police Officer. "And, if you listen to this Tape Nechi handed me. You would know that they did nothing wrong." She pressed play.

_'Are you sure we should be doing this?' Len asked from the other side of the Door._

_'I want a Kid. To be a Mother.' Izzy said. _

Then Hope stopped the Tape. "She probably just edited it!" Izzy yelled.

"I remember that conversation." Len said. "That was a Few Months ago when she told me she wanted a Kid. But we never did anything."

"Lies!" Then Izzy walked over to us and glared at the both of us. "You two are just lying, tell the truth so this can be over with!" I slammed my hands on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"You're the One who sued us in the First Place! Ha! I should be the One suing you. You did slap me mutiple times and threatened to hurt me." Everyone gasped except for Len. "And, you and Chad set the Whole Police Station on Fire! Killing 3 innocents, and injuring 12 of Police Officers. If I was there. I would be one of the Dead ones." She smirked.

"Good, the World doesn't need sluts walking on her Planet."

"Listen up here. You tried to start a Family with my Brother. You kept begging him to get in your pants. That's being a Real Slut, and a Bitch." I flicked her forehead and pushed her back to her seat. "Stay in your Seat." She sat down and we did too.

"What does the Jury say." A Man stood up.

"We find the Defendant, Not Guilty." He said. I smiled softly and hugged Len tightly.

"We're not Guilty." I whispered. Len nodded. Then everyone walked out, Len and I were the Last Two. When we walked out. Jeff and BEN was waiting for us in the Car. I got in the Bugatti's Driver Seat. Then Len sat next to me. I flicked Len's forehead and he yelped in surprise.

"What'cha do that for?"

"For letting that Guy steal my Bugatti." He crossed his arms as I backed out. Then I was stopped by Izzy's Parents. I grumbled and rolled down my Window, my Sunglasses covering my eyes. "What?" I asked. "I'm Hungry."

"We just wanna congradulate you for getting Not Guilty. And that if you had problems with Izzy. You could've just told us." Her Mom said. I shrugged.

"That would be a waste of time. We're Cops, so we can talk about it alone. Good Day." I backed out and drove along the Highway.

"Hey, this isn't the way to the Woods." BEN said.

"Who said we were going to the Woods?" I asked.

"Len did." Jeff said, pointing to him.

"Snitch." I said. "Len and I have been talking a while and we were thinking we should get a New House."

"We have all the Money left over from Mom and Dad's savings. And we found the Perfect House that isn't near anyone, but is perfect for the Whole Creepypasta Crew." Len finished. Then we arrived at a Mansion.

"Plus, Slendy told me that this House is perfect." I put my Window down and pressed a button. "We're here, Slendy." I said. Then the Gates opened and I drove in. Slendy was waiting for us with Splendorman, Trenderman and Sexual Offender Man. I stopped in front of them and got out. I looked all around the House. "I love this House."

"Indeed you should. We took a Tour ourselves and are quite interested." Slendy said. They stepped aside and I ran in. Going upstairs first. "The biggest room is mine!" Slendy yelled.

"Otay!" I yelled from the Forth Floor. Then I realized I was on the Last Floor.

"Wait up!" Len yelled from the Thrid Floor.

"I wanna explore like I always do at a New House!" I sung running to the Last Room. I didn't sense anybody here. I opened the door and walked in. It's like a Queen Sized Room. "I want this Room!" I yelled, making sure everyone heard. Then I closed the door and locked it. There was a Ghost in here, I could see her sitting on the Bed, looking at me. I looked at her and heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Nechi! You in there?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." I walked over to the Ghost. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Juliet." She whispered.

"Did you die here?" I asked. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"My Daddy murdered me. He was angry that I stayed in here all the time." I tried to put my hand on her back, but it went through. Then the door was opened and Jeff's Knife was in the door with his feet off the ground. He was hanging on the door looking at me with Wide-Eyes. I snickered.

"That's Jeff. Or Jeff the Killer. As always. He always finds a Way to get in my Room." Jeff snickered nervously.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Other's can't see you?" I asked Juliet. She shook her head.

"You claimed this was your Room. So I can appear. It's our Room now. But my Dad's Downstairs. My Brother murdered him and Mommy." I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said. She nodded and laid down. I grabbed Jeff's Hand. "Did'cha get your Room yet?"

"I'm with you. The Second Floor has to be a Huge Kitchen. Third Floor's Rooms and a few Bathrooms. And more Rooms, Bathrooms, and Closet are up here. And every Creepypasta got their Room. And I didn't get mine, so I'm with you." I snickered and kissed his cheek.

"Well, we all fight for a Room. Someone has to Win." I shrugged as we walked downstairs. After a while, I began to get tired of walking down the stairs. So I grabbed Jeff's Hand and jumped on top of the Rail. Sliding down with my Shoes. He jumped on the Rail too. "I always use this if I get tired of going down the stairs." Jeff wrapped his arm around my tail and held it tightly. We almost bumped into Slenderman, but he dodged us. "Sorry, Slendy!" I said, quickly. Then I jumped off and slid to a Wall with Jeff on my Hip. I bumped into the Wall softly, and Jeff took deep breaths. "Scardy Cat." I muttered.

"This was my First Time ever doing that!" He breathed, getting off me. I snickered before I heard someoneyelling at another person in the Back Room.

"Son! You killed your own father, for someone you don't even know!" A Deep Man voice yelled.

"Dad! I killed you because you murdered my Long Lost Sister! What did she ever do to you?!" A Teen yelled. I opened the door and the Family of Ghosts looked at me. The Mother Ghost was crying.

"Hi." I said. Then the Dad huffed and crossed his arms.

"Great, more House Owners for us to Scare." I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"You wanna try and scare me?"

"You bet I will!" The Dad walked over to me and we glared straight at each other. "And you will get scared and leave."

"I won't leave this house until you are gone. So you're Wife and Kids can have some peace around here unstead of arguments!" I crossed my arms and he pulled out a Real Axe. I pulled my two Knife out and Jeff walked in, then he gasped and stepped back.

"You will get out of this house! Or I'll do it by force!" He yelled.

"To make this fair! You have to turn Human, or I have to turn into a Ghost. Your Pick!" He touched my forehead and he turned into a Human. His legs appeared and he glared at me. Then his whole body was a Gray Color that turned to Peach a second later. The color returning to his eyes. We glared at each other as the Ghost Family and Jeff were on the Sidelines, and then the Slenderman Brother's. Then we attacked each other at the same time. He tried to bash the Axe into my Head, but I blocked it with my Knifes.

"You're gonna lose."

"Let's agree to disagree." I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back, falling out the opened windows. I jumped out too and landed on top of him. I stabbed his Heart and Forehead. He growled in pain and stabbed the Axe into my Back. I grunted and crakced my neck as we landed in the Rose Bushes. "Shit! Thorns!" I yelled, getting out before one stabbed me in a Place I didn't want it to. I took the Axe out of my back and put my Knifes in my pocket. I picked the Thorns off my Legs, Arms, and Stomach. Then I ruffled my hair and I was dragged into the bushes by my Tail. "It's not going to go down in the Bushes!" I bit his arm and he yelped in pain. Then turning into a Ghost. Then I jumped out the Bushes and landed on my stomach. I got the Thorns off me again.

"That went Quicker than I thought it would!" Jeff yelled from the Second Floor.

"I know. I thought he would turn into something!" I yelled back. I ruffled my hair again and spit some thorns out.

"First Day here and there's already a Fight." Trenderman shook his head and helped me up. I then looked at the Axe.

"Yay! I got a Free Axe." I said. Then the Dad Ghost glared at me again. Then vanished, along with the Ghost Family. Juliet smiled at me and flew away with her family.

"Bye!" She whispered, but I still heard it.

"Nechi." Jeff said from the porch. Then she vanished and I got all the Thorns out of my shoes. "Nechi!" Jeff yelled from me.

"Don't arrest me!" I squeaked, blocking my face from his View.

"We're having another Meeting. Smexy said you and Len should stay in your Room with stuff you can play with for an hour."

"We'll just fall asleep." I said. "See ya." I kissed his cheek and snapped my fingers behind my back, disappearing. I reappeared in my Bed next to my Sleeping Brother, Len. He wrapped his tail around mine and pulled me closer to him. My back was barely touching his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Making sure you're warm, there's no Blankets." He snickered. I smiled.

"You have to be warm too."

"LIfe is full of lessons, Nechi. Rule #1, never forget blankets." He whispered, falling back asleep. I snickered.

"Rule #2. Bring a Bed." I laid my head on the pillows and closed my eyes. Falling asleep.

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

After Nechi fell asleep, I nodded at Slendy and we all went downstairs, except for Jane. Who was sitting in her Room on her Phone, twirling her Knife in her hand. Then I walked downstairs, where BEN gave me a Whiskey Bottle. I popped open the Bottle and started drinking it. I gulped the Whole thing and felt the burn in my throat. I took BEN's, who was about to open his. I opened it and drank it. "Hey!" He complained.

"I bought the shit!" I put my finger on my chest. Then started snickering uncontrolably. "I drink it." I banged my head on the Table and I blacked out.

* * *

**Nechi's POV**

I woke up to the Warmth leaving me, meaning Len. "Len, where ye going?" I asked.

"Jeff pushed me out of bed." He muttered. Then Jeff climbed in next to me and laid his head on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled. "I'll be in my Room." Len stood up and walked out the Room. Yawning, he locked the door and closed it. I closed my eyes once again before Jeff put a Blanket over us. He took a deep breath and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Sunshine." I smelled his Breath, he's drunk.

"Hi Jeffy." I smiled and turned in his arms.

"You're still pretty." He whispered, twirling a Stray of my hair with his finger. I laid my hands on his chest and kissed the corner of his lips.

"No, you're pretty." I whispered back. "You're chest is the best part and I love your Skin too." He smirked and ran his hand through my hair.

"I can make you like me if you want me to."

"Make like you?"

"The Skin."

"No thanks, I'm good with Peach Skin. And transform into your Skin when I'm angry." I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Finding another Thorn. I flicked it out the Window. Then I got out of the Bed and stretched out. Jeff belched and I snickered when he said. 'cuse me matters.' Then falling asleep. I took out a Capsule that had all my Stuff in it. I uncapsuled all of it and started putting stuff away. Then a knock was at my door.

"Nechi. Is Jeff in there?" Sally asked. I walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it. I looked down at Sally.

"Yeah, he got drunk and fell asleep." She nodded and walked inside, looking around. She picked up something from the Nightstand. It was a Family Picture of Mom, Dad, Len, and me. I was 6 at the Time. She walked over to me.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"That's my Family, my Mom, Dad, Len, and me. We took that on Mom's Birthday Dad helped me arrgange." I smiled and put the Rest of my Stuff away. Then I stood up and Sally put the Picture on on Vanity. I smiled and wiped the Blood from her cheek. "Sally, you're so cool." I said, putting my finger in my mouth. Licking the Blood off. She giggled. "Seriously, I wish I could stay a Kid." I whispered, then Jeff sat up. His Eyes glaring at us. I looked like I've been caught, like a Deer in the Low Lights. "Mornin'." I said, taking my finger out of my mouth.

"Shhh." Sally said. "He gets Cracky when he wakes up out of his Drunk State." She whispered, looking up at me.

"I've seen him on a hangover." Then I looked back and jumped in surprise when he was in front of me. Staring right into my Eyes. "Don't scare me like that." He grinned evilly. Then he slugged me over his shoulder and opened the window. "What the Fuck!" I said. Sally smiled and waved. "Oh, thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. She nodded and walked out. Then Jeff jumped out the window and landed in the bushes. I saw Slenderman on the Front Porch reading a Book, then Jeff looked over at him when he looked at us. I put my hand beside my head to cover my mouth. "I've been dragged into this." I muttered. He shrugged and I whined, laying my head on Jeff's back. Then he started running in the Woods. I blinked when the Mansion was getting out of my View. I could see BEN, Sally, Trenderman, Splendorman, and Eyeless Jack looking at us from different windows. I frowned and saw a Red Car go by. It was Colby with Len! They both stopped and looked at me like I was wierd. I shrugged and stuck up the Middle Finger at them. Then Jeff stopped and put me in his Arms Bridal Style. I wrapped my tail around his wrist and he pulled out his Knife. Putting it to my chest, right where my Heart was. My eyes Went Wide. "J-Jeff?" He smirked.

"Do what I say, Nechi. And I won't kill you."

"You can't kill me. Slendy made me and Len immortal." I said. My Skin turning his Skin again. My Left Eye glowed Blood-Red and a Gun appeared in my Right Hand, I pointed it to his Forehead. "And I'll kill you, stop doing what you're doing." I ordered. My White Bloody Hoodie appeared on me and my Hair grew back to the Point it almost touched the Ground. Then his smirk grew wider and I glared at him. He dropped me to the ground and stepped back, looking at his Hands.

"Woah, Nechi. Are you okay?" He asked as I was trying to get the Dust out of my lungs. He patted my back harshly and I coughed one last time before he hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine. Just a little Out-of-Breath." I wrapped my arm around his neck and put my Gun away. He sighed happily and helped me get up.

"I'm sorry. It was the Drunk in me." He kissed my cheek and the corner of my lips. I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I wanna carry you." I said, slugging him over my shoulder.

"Hey! It doesn't work like that!" He punched my back and I snickered.

"Yes it is! You're letting me carry you to my Old House." I laughed.

"I didn't let you. You just did it." He muttered, crossing his arms. I could tell his bottom lip was poked out. A little. Then I chuckled and stopped. "Why'd ya stop?"

"Shhh." I closed my eyes and I heard something. A rustling of bushes. Then a Wolf jumped out. I threw Jeff to a Higher Branch and he sat on it. Then I took out my Knife and hissed at it. "David." I whispered.

"Ah, Nechi. You remember me." He snickered evilly and walked around me. "I've seen you here a lot. Something you're looking for?" He asked.

"I'm going for a Walk. Got a Problem with that?" I asked. Glaring at him.

"You're my #1 Enemy. And the rest of the Werewolf Pack. You're Killer Side. It's killed our #1 Weapon, and our Parents. So of course." I smirked.

"You're so lucky I'm not Mad right now. She would of came out and ripped you to shreds." Then I took a Lighter Out, I ingited it. "And set you on Fire" I blew it out and he growled. He charged at me and I stabbed him in the Chest. He snickered and bit my forearm. I grunted, then he noticed the Cut on my Back from earlier. Then he digged his Claw into it. I fell to my Knees and my Skin turned Plae Again.

"Get out of there, David!" Bob yelled, another one of his friends. Then Fangs appeared in my Mouth. I turned around and glared at him. Then I pinned David to the ground and bit into his Neck. I didn't know BEN, Slendy, Sally, E.J, L.J, or Jane appear until I dug my arm into his Chest. Instant Death. I snickered evilly. Then I looked at Bob and he stepped back. Then I lit the Lighter again and set David on fire, I started running after Bob.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" I yelled.

"I can Hide from you!" Then I jumped up to a Tree and to other branches. I almost had him if it wasn't for Jeff catching me by the Hoodie. My fingernails created cuts on the Tree and I glared at the Fleeing Bob. I growled and put the Lighter in my Pocket. I then snatched myself out of Jeff's Grip and walked forward. Glaring at the Wolf Base.

"Nechi." Jeff put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his off.

"Jeff, leave me alone. If I get out of control again. It'll get you too." I then jumped and slid down the Hill, until Slendy caught me by wrapping his tentacle around my ankle and holding me upside down.

"I told you, she was trouble." Jane smirked and crossed her arms. I barked like a Dog at her and she snickered evilly. I growled and glared at her.

"What do you know?!" I yelled, like a Demon. Her Black Eyes went wide and they all stepped back, except for Jeff and Slendy. "You're family only died when Jeff killed them. How the fuck do you think I feel seeing Dad die in front of me?! Nothing! Nothing at all!" I then heard SLendy's booming voice.

"Stop it you two! Or you'll both be locked in a Room by yourselves."

"That doesn't sound bad." Jane said.

"With each other. We'll force you to talk to each other in peace."

"Like that will ever happen." I said, rolling my eyes. "She tried to kill my Friend and Grandma, so we'll just fight all the time."

"Exactly." Jane said. Then Slendy snickered.

"You two just agreed on something." L.J. pointed out.

"Oh, thanks." We both said. Then we glared at each other and got our Knifes out. "I swear if you don't stop copying me!" We said, growling. "I will kill you, Nechi/Jane!" Then BEN stepped in the Middle of us.

"Okay, stop fighting! It's getting old." He said. I put my Knife in my pocket and Slendy put me down. I fell on my back and I bit my lip when I saw a glimpse of Bob and his Girl Leena. I glared at Bob as he growled.

"I'll get you! And you'll regret running away!" I yelled at him. He smirked and went back in the bushes with Leena. I growled and stood back up. Then Jeff walked over so he was next to me. He ruffled my hair.

"Calm down, Nechi. You need to be Peach." He shook my shoulders and I took a deep breath. Then passed out, my head falling on Jeff's shoulder.


	10. Light Em' Up

_Song for this Chapter:_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out of the cage I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark_

_Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.__  
_

* * *

_Chapter 10: So Light Em' Up_

The Next Day was a Horrible one. Slendy wasn't kidding when he said he'll lock Jane and Me in a Room together. But I managed to start something with her. "Sorry for saying stuff about your Family. My temper was out of control on that day." She flicked the back of my head and snickered. I chuckled and held it, turning to look at her. "So, Jeff made you like this?" She nodded.

"Did he make you into a Killer?" I shook my head.

"If you watch Ganster Movies with a lot of Killing. You'll learn a lot of things when you're Parents and Brother are away." She laughed and I smiled. "Jeff made you into a Killer?"

"He killed my family. I've been tryin to find him ever since. You've brought him to me." I nodded.

"I had a little rescuing to do. I didn't wanna take him with me. But he stayed anyways." She smiled and I held a hand out. "Friends?" She nodded and shook it.

"Friends." She declared. "Until we fight again." I nodded.

"Which isn't that far." Then Slendy opened the door when I was playing Slendy with my Phone. "Yes, I got a Bookbag." I tapped it and got it. "I got it." Then I turned around and I died. "What?! He was at the other side! Slendy, you were on the Other Side of the School." I said.

"We made up. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I wanna go and punch something."

"Why can't you punch the wall?" Jane asked. I flicked the Floor and it growled at me.

"It's alive." I said.

Slendy grumbled. "Fine, but this your Only Warning." I nodded and dived out the window. Landing to do a Flip and land back on my feet. I stumbled a little bit and did Arm Circles to get me back on my feet. Then I did it!

"Yes." I whispered, then I started running in the Woods. I jumped up on the Branches, then I caught sight of Slendy and Jane looking at me from the Open Window. I jumped up from the Highest Tree and hung upside down on the Branch. They can clearly see me.

"We can see you!" Jane yelled. I grumbled then the Stick snapped. My eyes went wide and it broke. I yelped in surprise and fell to the Floor on my stomach.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my head. I opened my eyes and felt a hand grab mine. Helping me up.

"You took a Nasty Fall." Len said. "You need to watch the Power of Sticks!" He pointed a finger to the Stick on the floor.

"Okay." I said. Then I punched his shoulder.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?" He whispered.

"I wanted to punch something."

"Is it about those Wolves yesterday?" I nodded. I took a Lighter out and took a Cigarette. I lit it on fire and put the Bud in my mouth. When it was halfway done. I gave it to Len and he took it. He too isn't addicted, just smokes when he's stressed over something. I put the Lighter back in my Hoodie Pocket and his Cold Hand grabbed mine. "I thought I would get the Transformation as Well. Slendy did make us immortal. So I asked him if I can shrink of Age a little. Now, I'm your Twin/Killer Twin." I snickered and ruffled his hair.

"You're so Silly. I thought you would just stay with Colby since you're dating her."

"Well, she is my Girlfriend. But you're my Sister." He gave me noggie and I laughed, putting my hands on his arm. Then Bob, Leena, and their leader appeared in front of us. I opened my eyes and looked at them. Then Len and I growled and my Skin turned White Again.

"Awww, did we interrupt a Moment?" Wolf Pack asked, that's their Leader's Name.

"No." Len let me go and we took our Knifes out. "But you did interrupt my Smoking Moment." He stomped on the Cigarette and they growled at us. "This isn't a fair fight." He whispered to me.

"I killed one of them yesterday, we got this." He nodded and they charged at us. Len and I jumped on the Leader and stabbed him repeatedly in the Chest. Killing him. I got Leena and Len got Bob. They were pretty weak from last time. So we killed them easily. That was the Time Slendy arrived. Len and I were testing out the Handshake we used to do when we were little. It took a Minute, before we got it right. "I told you. You got this." He laughed and his skin returned to his Peach Color, so did mine. "Hey Slendy. We killed the Rest of the Wolves. We're just going to take them somewhere far away, and set them on fire." I smiled. He nodded.

"Not anywhere around here." He said. I picked up the Leader and Len picked up the Rest, we started running at Vampire and Saiyan Speed Combined. We were SO EXCITED!

"I know the Perfect Place."

"Izzy's House." We both said, laughing evilly, it echoed across the forest, scaring the Birds. When we arrived at Izzy's House. She was sleeping with Chad, her father and Mother behind them. I Smirked and we threw the Bodies on the Roof. With Saiyan Speed, we barricaded everything so they can't get out. I put a Song on my Phone and turned it up to High Volume. (Look at the top of the Chapter for the Song!) Then we hard banging on the door.

"Hey! Let us out!" Chad yelled. Len and I lit our Lighters and smirked, Lighting the Gas trail on fire. Then we stood there, while watching the Fire go all the way to the Gas covered House. It blew up in Flames and we heard the Screams of the Family. We both snickered evilly and turned, walking back to the Woods. Then someone screamed.

"It was them!" She screamed. We looked over at a Teenager. "They're Creepypasta's." I smirked. Then we put a finger to our Mouths.

"Shhh. Or you won't live until tomorrow." We whispered, then we vanished. Reappearing in a Tree. We sat in it, then we realized we were above Slendy. We hung upside down. "Slendy. We completed our Mission." We saluted and chuckled.


	11. Dark Fantasy

_Song for this Chapter:  
Dark Fantasy by Kanye West_

_You might think you've peeked the scene You haven't, the real one's far too mean The watered down one, the one you know Was made up centuries ago_

_It may just sound all whack and corny Yes, it's awful, blasted boring Twisted fiction, sick addiction Well, gather 'round, children, zip it, listen_

_Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I fantasized 'bout this back in Chicago Mercy, mercy me, that Murcielago That's me, the first year that I blow How you say broke in Spanish? Me no hablo_

_Me drown sorrow in that Diablo Me found bravery in my bravado DJs need to listen to the models You ain't got no fucking Yeezy in Serrato? (You ain't got no Yeezy, nigga?)_

_Stupid, but what the hell do I know? I'm just a Chi-town nigga with a nice flow And my chick in that new Phoebe Philo So much head, I woke up to Sleepy Hollow_

_Can we get much higher? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Look like a fat booty Celine Dion Sex is on fire, I'm the king of Leona Lewis Beyond the truest Hey, teacher, teacher, tell me how do you respond to students_

_And refresh the page and restart the memory? Respark the soul and rebuild the energy? We stopped the ignorance, we killed the enemies Sorry for the night demons that still visit me_

_The plan was to drink until the pain over But what's worse, the pain or the hangover? Fresh air rolling down the window Too many Urkels on your team, that's why you're Winslow_

_Don't make me pull the toys out, huh Don't make me pull the toys And fire up the engines And then they make noise_

_Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_At the mall, there was a séance Just kids, no parents Then the sky filled with herons I saw the devil in a Chrysler LeBaron_

_And the hell, it wouldn't spare us And the fires did declare us But after that, took pills, kissed an heiress And woke up back in Paris_

_Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Can we get much higher? So high Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Dark Fantasy_

Two Days Later... Jeff, Smile Dog, and BEN was sent on a mission. Jeff was sharpening his Knife at the Safe House. I was there with him. Sitting on the Table, adding more Bullets to Len's Gun. "You can come with us, ya know." Jeff said, walking over to me. He pecked my lips. I giggled.

"Splendorman has a Mission for Len and I to do. He said to meet him when you guys leave." Jeff put his hands on either side of me and dragged me down from the Table. My feet touched the Wooden Floor and we was insanely close to each other. I blushed softly as he laid his head in the crook of my neck. I kissed the Crown of his hair and he switched our places. He rubbed my sides with his fingers and I almost trembled under his touch. I flipped us back so I was under him. He smirked and ran his tongue along my Sweet Spot. I let out a little gasp and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tangling my fingers in his Hair.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive." He whispered. Blood-Red Orbs appearing in his eyes. My eyes went wide when he looked up at me.

"I didn't know you had Blood Eyes." I whispered back.

"We both have secrets." He kissed my Neck One Last Time before grabbing my hand softly. Slendy and Splendorman got us here, we all have to go our Seprate Ways. We walked downstairs and I secretly put something in Jeff's Pocket. It was a Capsule. I printed out the Last Picture Jeff and I took of each other before he moved away and became Jeff the Killer. I hugged him tightly as we were almost to the Door. He hugged me back as I was holding him like he was going to die. He will if he comes back with a Scar across his Beautiful Face.

"Don't die. I wanna see your Pretty Face when we get back." He nodded.

"If you die, you better be expecting I'm going with you. And Splendy will get his ass whoopin'." I nodded and kissed his cheek. We both pulled back as the door opened, revealing Slendy.

"Ready to go?" Jeff nodded and ruffled my hair. I snickered and winked at him. He walked out and slugged his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait!" I yelled, running upstairs. I ran in Len's Room and looked around. Then I found it. He left his Knife here earlier and had to borrow a Knife from the Kitchen. I picked it up and jumped down the stairs. I ran outside and Jeff looked at me. I took a deep breath. "Here. You left it here earlier, I sharpened it the way you like it." He snickered and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks Nechi. See ya." He kissed my cheek again and ran off. Slendy disappeared, following him. Then Splendorman put his hand on my shoulder. I could see the Colors of the Rainbow on his Suit and Red Tie.

"He'll be back, Nechi. You can count on Slendy that he'll bring Jeffy back safe and sound."

"Good. 'Cause Jeff said he'll kill you if anything happens to me." He laughed and held his stomach.

"He will? I'm not so sure!" I snickered and we disappeared, reappearing in front of Len. Who was sitting on the Couch playing on his Phone.

"Len!" I yelled. He jumped in surprise and his Phone was thrown in the Air. Then he caught it and took a Deep Breath.

"We need to discuss your Mission..." Splendorman sat down on the Couch across from us and I sat down beside Len. "This'll take a While."

* * *

"That's it? The Wolves can turn into Devilish Monsters and they want Len and I to fight them?"

"That's right." Splendy nodded his head once.

"How many are there?"

"Ya know the U.S. Navy? Take 3 Quarters away." I leaned back in my Seat.

"And Nechi and I are supposed to fight them by ourselves?"

"Did'cha hear what I said?"

"We heard you. But this isn't fair!" I whined. "They have an Army. And we're just Two People!"

"But, Killing Machines. The Fight Starts tomorrow at Noon. Jeff, Smile, and Slendy should be back the Day After. Two days before you should've completed your Mission." Len and I stood up and we looked at each other.

"Training!" We yelled, running out the door. Until he tripped on the Door Step. I grabbed his Tail and ran along the Path of the Woods. I heard BEn yell something, but we didn't listen. Sorry BEN, not Today! We both disappeared, reappearing at Mom's House. Which were surrounded by Police Guards. We hid behind the Sign.

"Great, how are we going to get passed them?"

"We sneak." I got out my Phone and texted Colby, I know she's inside. I got a text back a few minutes later.

_'We can't, they're looking for you two. Someone took a picture of you guys and put it in the Newspaper.'_

_'Who the Heck read the newspaper anymore?!'_

_'Apparently everyone. But, we're going to let you in anyways. I'll tell them to clear a path so you guys can talk to us.'_

_'Finally!' _We both jumped over the sign, then they pointed their guns at us.

"We're allowed to go in. Colby let us." We put our hands up and walked to the Back Door. I opened it gently and walked inside. Five Police Guards were in the Living Room where Grandma was crying with Colby sitting on the chair. I jumped over the couch and sat next to Grandma while Len sat next to Colby. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Colby, we need your help. Can we talk in private?" She nodded.

"Clear out." She said, then we walked to my Room. The Police Guards leaving. We sat on my Bed.

"Colby, we're going to War tomorrow." Len said. She whipped her head to look at us, tears clearly visible in her eyes.

"What?" She whispered.

"Our #1 enemies declared war when we killed their Leader. We need a Good Training Spot, so we can be ready." I said. "Can you help us, so we don't die and I can see Jeff again?" She nodded.

"Yes. I'll get you to train with Robots like Wolves, on High Volume." We nodded.

"We're going to train for 12 hours, so it'll give us 12 extra Hours to get some rest and then go to War." Len nodded and we all disappeared.


	12. We're at WarThe Pure Rage of Nechi

_Song for this Chapter:  
Clique by Kanye West ft Jay-Z and Big Sean_

_What of the dollar you murdered for? Is that the one fighting for your soul? Or your brothers the one that youre running from? But if you got money, fuck it, cause I want some_

_[Hook: Big Sean] Aint nobody fuckin with my clique(X5) Aint nobody fresher than my motherfuckin' clique(x5) As i look around they dont do it like my clique and all these bad bitches man they want the they want the they want the_

_[Verse 1: Big Sean] I tell a bad bitch do whatever I say My block behind me like Im coming out the driveway(swerve) Its grind day, from Friday, to next Friday I been up straight for nine days, I need a spa day She tryna get me that poo tang I might let my crew bang My crew deeper than Wu Tang Im rolling with (Huh) fuck Im saying? Girl, you know my crew name You know 2 Chainz? Scrrr! Im pullin up in that Bruce Wanye But Im the fuckin villian, man, they kneelin when I walkin in the building Freaky women I be feelin from the bank accounts Im fillin What a feeling, ah man, they gotta be Young player from the D thats killin everything that he see for the dough_

_[Hook]_

_[Jay-Z:] Yeah am talking Ye, yeah am talking Rih, yeah Im talking B, nigga Im talking me Yeah Im talking bossy, I aint talking Kelis Youre money too short, you cant be talking to me Yeah Im talking LeBron, we balling our family tree G.O.O.D Music drug dealing cousin, aint nothing fuckin with we Turn that 62 to 125, 125, to a 250, 250 to a half a milli, aint nothin nobody can do with me Now who with me? Vmonos! Call me Hov or jefe Translation, Im the shit. Least that what my neck say, least that what my check say Lost my homie for a decade, nigga down for like 12 years, aint hug his son since the second grade He never told, who we gonna tell, we top of the totem pole Its the dream team meets the supreme team, and all our eyes green and only means one thing You aint fuckin with my clique_

_[Kanye West:] Break records of Louie Ate breakfast at Gucci My girl a superstar all from a home movie Bow on our arrival the unamerican idols When niggas did in Paris got em hanging off the Eiffel Yeah Im talking business We talking CIA Im talking George Tenet I seen him the other day He asked me about my Maybach Think he had the same_

_Except mine tinted and his might have been rented You know white people get money dont spend it Or maybe they get money, buy a business I rather buy 80 gold chains and go ignant I know Spike Lee gon kill me but let me finish Blame it on the pigment, we living no limits Them gold master p ceilings was just a figment Of our imagination, MTV cribs_

_Now Im looking at a crib right next to where TC lives Thats Tom Cruise, whatever she accuse He wasnt really drunk he just had a few brews Pass the refreshment a cool cool beverage Everything I do need a news crew present Speedboat swerve homie watch out for the waves Im way too black to burn from sunrays So I just meditated the home in Pompei_

_About how I could build a new Rome in one day Every time Im in Vegas they screaming like hes Elvis But I just wanna design hotels and nail it Shit is real got me feelin Isrealian Like Bar Refaeli Gisele, no thats Brazilian Went through deep depression when my momma passed Suicide what kind of talk is that But Ive been talking to God for so long That if have you look in my life I guess he talking back Fuckin with my clique  
_

* * *

_Chapter 12: We're At War!_

The Training was intense. So intense that Len almost got knocked out. So here we were in the Middle of the Woods, walking back Home. Well, Len was sleeping and I slugging him over my shoulder. Once I saw the Mansion in View, BEN was waiting for us there. He looked at me and smiled.

"See you've gotten back." He said.

"Blue 42." I said.

"What?"

"Nothing." I walked up the Stairs to the Front Door. I kicked the Door open and Sally, Jane, E.J, L.J, and Splendorman was looking at us. I took a deep breath and fell face-first into the Wooden Floor, groaning. Len shot up and looked around.

"Is it, Noon?" He asked, laying his head on my back.

"More like 11:00 at Night." Jane said, twirling her Knife.

"Len, it's your turn to carry me." I said.

"I don't wanna." He groaned.

"I carried you all the way here."

"Fine!" He stood up and grabbed my ankle, dragging me upstairs.

"Night guys!" We waved. At the Top of the Steps. Len picked me up and walked the rest of the way. Then he opened the door to my room. He laid me down on the Bed and climbed in beside me.

"We're ready." I whispered.

"That, we are." Len kissed my cheek. "Good Night. See you at War." He Yawned, but I was already sleeping.

* * *

The Sun shone brightly on my eyes. I opened them and closed the window. Then I heard shuffling downstairs. "Hurry up! They'll wake up anytime now!" Sally yelled. I sat up and looked at Len. Who was cuddling me. His head was where my Heart was and his was hugging me like a Teddy Bear. I smiled and got out of his embrace. Getting out of Bed. My feet shuffled on the Cold Floor before I found Slippers and a Robe. I quickly grabbed the Clothes Colby gave me and ran in the Bathroom. I took a Hot Shower. Washing my Body in under 30 minutes.

When I got out. I put a Blood-Red Shirt on that reaches to above my Belly Button. I put on a Black Jacket, the same with the Blood Shirt, it reaches to above my Belly Button. I put deodorant on and put my underwear, and Black Skinny Jeans on. I replaced my Slippers with Black Socks and Sneakers. I walked out tying my Hair up in a Ponytail that went down to the Middle of my Back. Len ran in the Bathroom and I heard the Shower Run. I went in another room. It has all the Creepypasta's Weapons. I picked up my Gun and Knifes. Putting them in my pocket. I put a Belt around me, holding my weapons. I smirked and walked out the Room. When Len got out, I threw him the Same Weapons I had, but I have mine, and he has his. Then we nodded our heads at each other and checked the time.

"Exactly 10. We should dicuse our Plan before we go." I nodded and we walked downstairs. We didn't notice that all the doors are opened. When we got to the First Floor. The Lights were turned off.

"God dammit!" I said. "Hey Len. Yell Bugatti if you find the lights."

"Bugatti!" He yelled in my ear, turning the Lights on. Then everyone jumped out from hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled. I laughed and looked everywhere.

"What's this all about?" Len asked.

"It's your Birthday's!" Sally laughed, hugging me tightly. I laughed too and hugged her back.

"I totally forgot." I said. "Thanks guys." Then we all smelled something cooking. "Who's making Breakfast?" I whispered, walking to the Kitchen with Sally on my Back. Then I snickered. "Wow Grandma. How'd you get here?" She smiled at me.

"You're friend Jane picked me up. They begged me to make a lot of Food because you're leaving today. Take a Seat! You can start eating." Then I looked at the Table and my eyes went wide.

"All of this. Is for us?" She nodded and I put Sally down in a Chair. Sitting at a chair closet to the Bacon. I started eating instantly.

It was 30 minutes later when Len and I were half full. And all the Food was mostly gone. Len sighed happily as I was drinking coffee. "Thank you guys!" We yelled from our Chairs.

"You're Welcome!" They smiled and My Alarm clocked sounded. Meaning it's 11 O'clock.

"Well, time for War." I flicked Len as he stole the Last Piece of Bacon. He snickered and stood up. We said to Goodbye to everyone and walked out the Door. Then we started running, the Heat of the Burning Sun wasn't slowing us down. Since I took a Hot SHower. I am now Freezing Cold. But I'm not shivering or anything. Then we found a Letter on a Tree. It was from Splendorman.

_'Dear Nechi and Len,  
The Battlefield is at Zalgo's Castle in the Creepypasta World. Jeff, Smile, and Slendy will be there watching you two. Zalgo will be there as well. He's rooting for the Wolves. Don't be late! We're counting on you!' _I read aloud. Then we nodded at each other and arrived at the Well. We both jumped down and landed on our feet. Then we started running towards the Castle. We could see it in the Distance. Until we actually got there. When we reached the Gate. Len and I looked at each other.

"Well, since our Tails have to be around us. I bet you that we're Saiyan." I said. He nodded.

"We have Tails, we're Saiyan Alright." Then it opened. Jeff and Zalgo was waiting for us at the door. Jeff's wrists were in Cuffs and he was looking down.

"Hey! Let Jeffy go!" I crossed my arms and walked over to Zalgo. "Don't make me get him out by hand." Then Jeff looked up at me and smiled widely. Zalgo snickered evilly.

"We'll see when the War is over."

"We'll see alright, when I'm kicking all the Wolves Asses, I'm coming after you and blowing this whole castle up." I muttered. Getting my Knifes out. I unlocked the Cuffs from Jeff's hand and they fell through the Floor. Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"So this is your Mission?" He asked. I nodded.

"Here." I gave him a Metal Key.

"I'll go Free Slendy and Smile." I nodded and he ran off. Then we followed Zalgo to a Battlefield.

"You'll stay behind these Gates until they open. Got it?" Zalgo asked. We nodded and he disappeared. Then Slendy, Smile, and Jeff appeared beside us while Len was muttering curses at Zalgo and walking over to a wall. Then he kicked it and I snickered.

"You know we can all hear you?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know." He turned back to me and I flicked his forehead again.

"That's for taking me Bacon."

"I was hungry!" He whined.

"And you knew I like Bacon!" Then I was picked up again. A Tentacle around my waist.

"Stop fighting and listen up!" Slendy said. We stopped and nodded our heads quickly. "Since we are in Zalgo's Castle. He'll get the Advantage for the Wolves. The Battlefield will weaken you if you are true Vampires." We sighed heavily and crossed my arms.

"Again, he'll get a Nice Ass Whopping after this." I said, poking out my Botton Lip.

"Good luck." Smile said.

"Thanks." Len grinned. Then Slendy put me down in front of Jeff. I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't get killed." He whispered.

"Don't let me die."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Len said.

"Shhh!" Jeff said. Then he kissed my cheek and looked into my Eyes. I looked at him and smiled.

"I told you, I wanna see your face when this is over." He snickered and the Gates started opening. Then I pecked him on the Lips and walked to the Gate. Then they all disappeared. Before the Gates fully opened. I'm so glad there wasn't a Crowd. Because there were no Seats. Then the Wolves appeared in Human Form. I growled as the Leader growled at me. We walked so we were inches from each other. We glared at each other and the Gong rang. I shot him in the forehead and all of us started fighting!

Let the War Begin!

* * *

_A/N: I'm doing the Next Chapter in here! So Hold on!_

* * *

_Song for this Chapter:  
I'm Coming Home by J Cole_

_I'm coming home I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming_

_Back where I belong stars in the sky I've never felt so strong eh feeling like there's nothing that I can't try and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey_

_This is my story this is my song if you aint got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home it's just a poem from a man once living wrong now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home been a long time coming, been a long time coming this song feel like the greatest of all time coming cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high who'd have thought we'd be running rap when we was knee-high to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is or cause I'm famous you don't gotta know what pain is but I bounce back, would ya look at that I take my spot at the top and I aint looking back_

_[Chorus] I'm coming home I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming_

_Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind but one thing I never lose is my grind my closet need a lot of cleaning now I can't sleep cause I dont like the sh-t I dream about hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out and then help me get my genius out and get back to what I had if my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out) I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids now they is just as fly as me talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me_

_[Chorus x2] I'm coming home I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming...home_

* * *

_The Pure Rage of Nechi_

Len and I weren't being touched at all! Isn't that Great. Smoke went everywhere, it was easy for us to See. We took out almost half of Wolves before the Smoke Cleared. Len and I were on the other side. Blood all over us. We were facing the Wolves as the Dead ones were laying in a Pool of Blood. I frowned and glared at them. Our skin finally turned pale and we ran at them. Taking our Knifes out. I released a Battle Cry. Jumping on top of some of them and stabbing them in the Heart and Stomach. Len shot a Few before every Wolf was exterminated. Len and I took a deep breath before looking at Zalgo.

"Zalgo!" Slendy started. "They have won. Let us go."

"Hold on, Slendy!" I yelled. "I know he has more waiting for us! Better bring them or I'll start to go Nuts." I pointed my Knife at him and glared at him.

"What are you doing?!" Smile yelled. "You're just bringing more for you to fight."

"Smile! She knows what she's doing!" Len yelled. "I can sense it too!" Zalgo smirked and pressed a button. Then the ground shook and two more Gates opened.

"Here's the Rest of the Wolves. Have fun!" Zalgo yelled.

"There's another one, isn't there?" Len asked me. I nodded and we both flew up. We looked at each other and our Eyes glowed Red. My Ponytail Holder was let free and my Hair went everywhere. Then we screamed and charged at all of them. We punched them in their weak spot and completely killed them. Len and I stopped when we were in front of Zalgo's Throne. Our Eyes glowed Blood Red. Our Unblinking Eyes looking at Zalgo.

"Zalgo. Bring the Last one. We're getting impatient." We said, our voices almost like Shenron's. Zalgo smirked and pressed a button. Then very heavy footsteps made Len's eyes grow wide. He had to wrap his tail around mine to stop falling. But I stood strong. Glaring at Zalgo.

"That better not be Usef." Len said.

"It's him alright." I turned around and crossed my arms as the Gate in front of us was opened. "A lot of us tried defeating him, but didn't get a chance. He just stepped on them." Len grunted as he fell on his Butt. "You're so stupid, Len. Fly up, will ya." I said. Crossing my arms once again before Usef stepped out.

"Well well, more Vampire Meat for me to squash."

"Oh, what he say?!" Len yelled. I punched him on top of his head.

"We're not real Vampires. We're Saiyans idiot!" I sent a KI Ball at Usef's Right Eye, like Goku did with Vegeta. It got him, Usef screamed in pain and rubbed his Right Eye.

"You'll pay for that."

"You'll pay for killing our Race!" I pointed at him. "You see? That's Saiyan Work." My Bloody White Tail whipped around and I gave my Weapons to Jeff. "We don't need these anymore." I whispered. I took out Len's Knife and looked up at Usef. Len did too.

"Well, should we just Blast him?" He said, groggy. His head spinning.

"What are ya doing?" I asked.

"The World's Spinning!" He said.

"Nechi!" Slendy yelled. "He's a Vampire, he's getting weaker!" I growled.

"Not now." Then my vision got blurry as Usef took steps closer to us. "Damn!" I yelled, picking Len up. Usef raised a Foot and almost crushed us. If I didn't jump out of there. I threw Len over my shoulder and rubbed my eyes. Then it cleared to reveal Usef running at us. I growled and jumped on his Neck. I dug my nails into his ear and he howled in pain. "Come on, sit down." I ordered. "DO it!" I yelled. He sat down and I grinned evilly. "Get up, your other eye will be ripped out of its socket." He whined and I picked up Len, jumping off the Big Wolfy.

"What happened?" Len asked.

"Usef, is sitting down." I said. Walking to Zalgo.

"No, he's running at us." Len whispered. Then his eyes went wide then when I looked back at Usef. I was smacked into the Other Wall. I crashed through it and didn't feel Len with me. I quickly got out of the Ruble. Before Len was backing up to the Wall. Then Usef did the unthinkable. He stepped on him. He grinned at me as Tears streamed down my face, Len screams was the only thing I heard before he dropped dead on the ground. Usef stepped back before I ran to Len.

"Len!" I cried, shaking his body. "Len! Wake up! Wake up, You Pattycake!" I shook him harder.

"Girl, he's dead. I made sure of it." Zalgo snickered. My mouth fell agap as Usef and Zalgo laughed.

"Len." I whispered, Blood pouring out of his mouth, and then his eyes. "Please come back." His body glowed and started to vanish. Along with the Rest of the Vampires who died. I kissed his forehead before he vanished. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed softly.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Usef asked. I then stopped crying, something snapped inside of me. I put my hands on the Dirt. I growled and dug my nails into the Dirt.

"You killed my Race." I whispered. Visions of the Vampires that died flashing through my Mind. "You killed my Uncles and Aunts." My hair flashed from Black to Yellow and my eyes flashed between Blood Red to Teal. "And you killed my Brother." I stood up straight and tall. "You will pay for this!" I yelled. Electricity swarming around my body. I screamed as loud as I could. My Power skyrocketing. I transformed to Super Saiyan. I didn't stop there. Then Super Saiyan 2, 3, and finally 4. Everyone had to hold onto something. I stopped screaming when all my Power was released. Then the Dirt around me began to collapse.

"Nechi!" Jeff yelled. Then the Dirt I was on didn't collapse. Until I disappeared. Reappearing at the Highest balcony in the Room. I stood on the Rail. My Black Hair went everywhere, my Fur was Pure Black with Highlights of White in it. My Black Shirt and Black Skinny Jeans were still there. My Sneakers weren't there, except Black and White Sneakers is what's left. My now Peach Skin was glowing with Electricity and my Full Blood-Red Eyes glared at the Giant Beast looking at where I disappeared. When the Smoke cleared. Slendy was the only one who noticed I was here. Jeff fell to his Hands and Knees. Sobbing uncontrollably. "Nechi!" Jeff yelled at the top of his Lungs. I appeared in front of him and kneeled down, I put my hand under his chin and put his head up.

"Child, I'm standing right here." I whispered, wiping his tears away. He hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes, hugging him back softly.

"Don't do that ever again."

"I'm a Saiyan now, Jeff. A Super Saiyan 4 filled with Rage. I need to defeat all of the Wolves, before I can come back. Slendy, take them home." He nodded and I kissed Jeff's Cheek. Before he let me go. I jumped over the Railing and landed on the ground.

"Look who decided to come back." Usef laughed. I flew up so I was in between his eyes.

"I want revenge, Usef. You don't stand a Chance against a Super Saiyan 4!" I yelled, powering up an Aura. I growled and smirked at his shocked face. Then Slendy, Jeff, and Smile disappeared. I punched Usef in the eye and blasted his every weak spot. He whined and fell to the ground on his side. I smirked at Zalgo before two Large KI Balls appeared in my hands. (Maiden's Rage, Pan in GT.) I screamed and sent them at Usef, completely burning him to Ashes. I laughed evilly before appearing in front of Zalgo. He jumped in surprise. "I want revenge on you too, Zalgo." I grabbed him by the Ears and appeared in the Strongest Jail Cell. I locked him in it and powered down to my Normal Form.

"Nechi!" I heard a voice yell. Len!

"Len! Where are you?"

"Right here." He said, calmly. "Behind you." I turned around. He still looks like himself. Before he got stepped on. I hugged him tightly and cried in his chest.

"I thought you died."

"After you defeated Usef, all the Vampires came back. They're flying up to the Upper World." I nodded and we disappeared. Appearing in front of the Gate. "Thanks for avenging us." He whispered. I nodded and pressed a button. "Splendy, open the Gates!" Len said.

"Oh thank God!" Jeff yelled. The Gates opened and we walked in. I closed my eyes halfway until I heard Jeff's screaming. Len stepped five feet away from me before I was tackled to the ground by Jeff. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. Jeff kissed my head repeatedly until I was laughing. Then I yelped in pain and held my head.

"My Head hurts." I whispered. He picked me up Bridal Style and followed Len into the House. I smiled softly and laid my head in Jeff's Chest. Then he sat on a Couch.

"No one talk. Her head hurts." Jeff ordered, tracing circles around my head. He knows where it hurt. I took a deep breath before I felt someone pat my head. I opened my eyes and looked up at Slendy.

"Good Job, Child. I'm proud to call you a Creepypasta." I smiled before he sat on a Chair. I then laid my head on Jeff's Chest again and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Once I knew Nechi was sleeping. Jeff carried her upstairs. I took a deep breath. "Well, you took a Hit." Splendy said. I nodded.

"Considering I got killed. I took a hit for Nechi." I laid on the couch and fell asleep too.

* * *

**Nechi's POV**

I yawned when I woke up. Completely in Jeff's arm. He was sleeping with his Mask over his eyes. I smiled as I was almost on top of him, laying at his side. I laid my head on the pillows before I sat up. Jeff's arm fell from my waist and onto the Bed. I stood up and got out of Bed. I walked over to Jeff's Dresser and pulled out his Hoodie, that I washed by mistake. I put it on and smelled his scent. I smiled before I felt arms go around my waist.

"We finally came home." Jeff whispered, shoving his Sleeping Mask off. He buried his head in my neck and sniffed me. I smiled softly before putting my arms on his.

"And I wasn't suppose to come home until the day after the next." I said. He kissed my Sweet Spot once again before dragging me to the Bed. I laid down on it he got on top of me. He put his lips on mine softly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and closed my eyes. I ran my hands up and down his chest. Taking his Hoodie off. We pulled back as we needed to breathe. He smiled.

"I missed that." He breathed. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." I whispered, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"So, Super Saiyan 4?" I could tell he was smirking. I nodded.

"Yeah. Len got turned into my Twin. I was saving the Power only if you died. Or Sally, or Slendy. But it snapped when he was being stepped on. So I ended Usef, and locked Zalgo in the Cell Slendy and Smile were in." He snickered.

"That's something my Girl would do." He bit my ear lobe softly and I chuckled.

"I'm your Girl."


	13. Positive

_Song for this Chapter:_

_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever been to heaven? Have you ever seen the gates? Have you bowed unto your highness? And do you know how heaven taste? Knock me down_

_Arm, leg, leg, arm, head, this is God body Knowledge, wisdom, freedom, understanding we just want our equality Food, clothing, shelter help a nigga find some peace Happiness for a gangsta, ain't no love in these streets Conspiracy theorist screaming Illuminati They can't believe this much skill is in the human body He's 6'2, how the fuck he fit in a new Bugatti? Aw fuck it you got me Question religion, question it all Question existence until them questions are solved Meanwhile this heretic I be out in Marrakesh Morocco smoking hashish with my fellowship Y'all dwell on devil shit, I'm in a Diablo Yellow shit, color of Jell-O shit Hello bitch, it's me again Fresh in my Easter clothes feeling like Jesus and_

_Have you ever been to heaven? Have you ever seen the gates? Have you bowed unto your highness? And do you know how heaven taste? Knock me down_

_That's me in the corner That's me in the spotlight Losing my religion_

_Getting ghost in the Ghost Can you see me? Can you see me? Have mercy on a Judas, angel wings on a 'ghini I'm secular, tell the hecklers seckle down Y'all religion creates division Like my Maybach partition, and God is my chauffeur Boy they love Hova From the south side of Chi To Brooklyn where I growed up I confess, God in the flesh Live among the serpents Turn arenas into churches I'm like Michael, recycle, these are not 16's These are verses from the Bible Tell that preacher he's a preacher I'm a motherfucking prophet, smoke a tree of knowledge Drink from a gold chalice, you gotta love it I arrive at the pearly gates, I had luggage Meaning I had baggage Niggas asking me questions, I don't answer to these busters Only God could judge us, motherfuckers, uh_

_Have you ever been to heaven? Have you ever seen the gates? Have you bowed unto your highness? And do you know how heaven taste?_

_Heaven or Hell The cards we been dealt Are the cards that we play Play, play_

_Die for what you believe Only one god recedes When the shots spray Spray, spray_

_Knock me down_

_Have you ever been to heaven? Have you ever seen the gates? Have you bowed unto your highness? And do you know how heaven taste? Knock me down_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Positive_

My Head was Pounding with Wonder. It's been a week since Jeff and I... did it. I was taking a Pregnancy Test. I just began to feel nausea. Jane was outside the Bathroom. Until the Thing beeped. I looked at it and smiled. It read 'Positive.' I took a deep breath. Then exited the Bathroom. I didn't throw up like all the Pregnant Woman do. Thank God. Jane took the Test from me and read it. Then she smiled and hugged me.

"Congrats Nechi. How does it feel?" She asked. Jeff was sleeping in my Room upstairs.

"Awesome." I whispered. "I'm Glad I'm not throwing up." I rubbed my stomach and grinned.

"Me too." She ruffled my hair and walked downstairs. I walked upstairs and into my Room. I closed the door gently and found Jeff looking out the window. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his back. He put his hand on mine and intertwined our fingers. I smiled softly and he switched our positions.

"Jeff, I gotta tell you something." I whispered. He kissed the crown of my head.

"Don't tell me you got another mission." He said.

"I don't. But I'm..." I struggled with the Word. Until he hugged me.

"Come on. Say it." Jeff rubbed his Mark on my neck, which made me purr.

"I'm... P-Pregnant." I said. Then he stopped his assaults and he froze. Then he snickered.

"And you're afraid to say that to me?" He asked, turning me around.

"I didn't know what to think. I thought you were going to get all Mad." He grinned and kissed my forehead. I sighed softly.

"How'd you find out?"

"Jane noticed my head spinning and she took me to the bathroom." I snickered. Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out the room. "You know what this means?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What?"

"Shopping!" I sung.

"Oh God." He tried running back to the room. But I wrapped my tail around his wrist tightly. Dragging him downstairs. I snickered as he kept coming up with excuses to not go. But I wasn't listening. "Slendy! Nechi's dragging me into Shopping!" He yelled.

"Have fun!" Slendy yelled from his Room.

"Thanks for the Help!" Jeff crossed his arms and I walked out the door. We disappeared and reappeared in Walmart. Jeff returned to his Peach Skin as we walked over to the Baby Section.

"Since Saiyan Pregnancy is for only 4 Months. We need to be ready." I said.

"4 months?!" Jeff said. "That takes too long." He whined.

"Hushers! It's short." I said. Getting a Crib and capsuling it. Then I grabbed a few diapers, bottles, and clothes. We disappeared, reappearing in our Room where Sally was talking to Jane. Jane was grinning and she crossed her arms. "Did'cha tell her?" I asked. She nodded and I was tackled to the ground again.

"I'm so Happy for you, Nechi-chan!" That's Sally's name for me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Thanks Sal Sal." I stood up and put her on my shoulder.

"Do you know if it's a Boy or a Girl yet?" Sally asked.

"No. That'll take a while." I said. "But not too long ahead." Jeff ruffled Sally's Hair and she laughed.

"Can I go shopping with you next time?" She asked.

"Sure. You can pick out the Toys." I grinned as she cheered.


	14. Coming Back Down

_Song for this Chapter:  
Coming Back Down by Hollywood Undead_

_I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out_

_Since you been away  
I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back_

_Down in the dirt  
With your blood on my hands I blacked out  
But now I do understand  
That you were too good_

_For this world so you left it  
Everything turned red  
And then you made an exit  
I don't even know  
If it was your time_

_But like all good things  
That pass you by  
It's like a lost soul In the time of need  
It made me grow up fast_

_And put some blood on my knees  
And you don't even know What's beyond you  
Thinking you could never die  
Like you're bullet proof_

_So, I guess, you had to leave  
You were born with wings  
But you were never happy  
'Til the angels sing_

_I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out  
Since you been away_

_I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back down  
Someday, someday _

_I know you're coming back down_

_I'm ashes to ashes, I'm dust to dust  
And when a man turns to ashes  
Forget about love Like the feeling inside you  
With the bottle beside you You both end up empty_

_Like an angel just died too  
I look to the heavens  
To the sky and the rest  
I looked inside myself_

_I felt my heart in my chest  
Something so point blue  
There's nothing to say  
Some hearts to stay true_

_When falling away  
Come lay down beside me  
What you and I mean It's only what I've seen  
It's only just one dream_

_Tell my baby, I love her  
And I wish I could hold her  
It's hard to say goodbye  
When you know that it's over_

_I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out  
Since you been away_

_I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back down_

_Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back down  
One day, one day  
I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down  
(Down)_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down  
I know you're coming back down_

_I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out  
Since you been away_

_I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back down  
Someday, someday_

_I know you're coming back down  
One day, one day _

_I know you're coming back down_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Coming Back Down_

Over the years, we all figured out that there will be no more enemies. As long as we all stand by each other when we need it. Especially with the New Baby Boy around.

"Mom! Look what I found!" The Three-Year-Old shouted, dragging his father in by the finger. "I found, Papa!" I snickered as Jeff's face was turning blue.

"A Little Help here." He whispered.

"Come here, Liu." We named him Liu because I've met Jeff's Brother before, and he was really sweet. So we decided on that. Liu ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. Jeff held his finger and walked over to us. He kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. I giggled. "Where'd you find, Papa?" I asked.

"In Uncle Slendy's Room. He was hiding on the Ceiling."

"That's not the Best Hiding Place." Jeff said.

"Can I play?" I asked. Liu nodded.

"Papa's it!" Liu ran out my arms and the Room. His laughs echoing in the Hallway. Jeff laughed and I ruffled his hair. Kissing his forehead.

"Now you gotta count to 30." He nodded and put his hands over his eyes. I flew out the Room and where Liu was hiding. He opened the Closet Door for me and I flew in. Closing the Door and locking it. Liu climbed on my stomach and hugged me as I crawled to the Back.

"Ready or Not! Here I come!" Jeff yelled from all the Way upstairs. I snickered and covered my mouth with my tail. I could hear Jeff's Footsteps from upstairs. Then he stopped at the Floor we were on. I blinked when I didn't hear anything. "Boo." Jeff said from beside us. Liu and I laughed loudly as Jeff's dragged us out the Closet. I closed the door and Slendy was in front of us. He looked down at Liu.

"Hi Uncle Slendy, wanna play Hide and Seek with us?"

"No thanks. I always win this game." Slendy walked passed us and I stood up.

"I'm it. Y'all are gonna lose." I closed my eyes and put my hands over them.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Nechi, Jeff, and Liu have been murdered in their Sleep by Zalgo. All the Creepypastas, Colby, and I were standing in front of their Graves. I was in front of Nechi's. I fell to my knees and Colby put her hand on my back. I took a Picture out of my Pocket and looked at it. It was Jeff, Nechi, and Me in front of Izzy's Burning House. Nechi's Smile was bigger than ever. Jeff's arm was around her shoulders, grinning at the Camera. I put it in a Picture Frame and put in on the Dirt. Then they all just left. Except for me.

"Len!" I heard a familiar Female Voice called.

"Uncle Lenny!" A Kiddy Voice yelled.

"Can he even heard us?" A Certain Killer asked in my mind.

"Nechi?" I asked.

"He can hear us, Jeff. Len, turn around!" Nechi said. I turned around. Nechi, Jeff, and Liu were standing there. They all smiled at me. "Len. Wipe those Tears, away we gotta tell you something." I smiled and wiped them away.

"The Lord said we can get revived." Liu smiled wide.

"Can you go get our Knifes?" Jeff asked.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"The ones we've been using for the Past few years, dingleberry!" Nechi said. I nodded and ran towards the Mansion, passing the Other Creepypastas along the way.

"Where ya going?" Sally asked, her voice hoarse.

"I'm reviving Nechi, Jeff, and Liu!" I yelled. Pushing the Gates open. I ran upstairs and grabbed their Knifes. Then I disappeared, reappearing in front of Nechi, Jeff, and Liu. Then they went in their graves.

"Now put our Knifes on us!" Nechi yelled from her Coffin. I put the Knifes down on their graves and stepped back as their Graves Glowed. Then Nechi dug out of her Grave and got Liu out of his. Jeff dug out of his and breathed heavily.

* * *

**Nechi's POV**

When I dug Liu out, he was breathing heavily. He hugged me tightly and buried his head in my shoulder. I looked at Len and he smiled at me. He hugged me tightly too and cried in my other shoulder.

"Oh, I'm the Guy that gets left ou-" Then Jane, Sally, BEN, E.J, L.J, Masky, and Hoody tackled him to the Ground.

"Who's left out now?" I teased as Jeff was laughing.

* * *

It was the Night when we were Alive again. Jeff and I barricaded the Windows and locked the door. Liu was sleeping in his Bed right beside us. Then I yawned as Jeff came out of the Bathroom, drying his Hair off. I snickered as it fell over his face. "You still try to amaze me, Jeffy." I said. He blew the Hair out of his eyes and smiled. Crawling into Bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"I amazed you a long time ago, Nechi." He whispered. There was a moment of silence, before I spoke.

"I can still see the Memories of us in my Dreams." I whispered. He nodded.

"Me too." He kissed my cheek and laid his head on mine. He grabbed my hand softly and put it on the bed in front of my face.

"I hope this never ends." I closed my eyes.

"Only you can make that happen, Nechi. Only you can."

"Why'd you repeat that?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Jeffy, you're so silly." I flicked his arm and he snickered.

"So are you, Nechi."

"I love you Jeffery the Killer."

"I love you too, Nechita the Killer." We shared a Kiss before we fell asleep. Our legs tangled with each others.

What we didn't know was Len and Jane in the Room. Jane took a Picture with her Phone and sent it to the Other Creepypastas. Then Len kissed my cheek and I smiled softly.

Len, Liu, and Jeff is my Family.

The Other Creepypastas are my Allies/Family.

And I will slay anyone who tries to Break that Apart.

Because if you ever try to Split Jeff and Me apart.

We'll come after you.

Because that's what we do.

We both Love Each Other.

Since the Day we meet.

And when he moved away.

When he became a Killer.

When I became a Killer.

And When I defeated the Wolves.

Jeffery and Nechita the Killer's.

I can never get used to that.

But it's who we are.

Killer's.

So now I'm sitting at this Computer.

Sharing Our Story to all of you.

Jeff smiled once the Last Sentence was Written.

We both said it together.

_'Jeffy/Nechi is the one I love._

_And nobody will ever change that'_

* * *

_A/N: That is Officially the End of I Summoned a Killer. There will be a Sequel coming out Soon. It's called Before I Summoned a Killer. Which means when they met and all that bull shit. Review of what you thought of the Story. Please say something good. Because the Song below this is making me Cry. I love you all, Stay Beautiful!_

* * *

_I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out_

_Since you been away  
I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back_

_Down in the dirt With your blood on my hands  
I blacked out  
But now I do understand  
That you were too good_

_For this world so you left it  
Everything turned red  
And then you made an exit I don't even know  
If it was your time_

_But like all good things  
That pass you by  
It's like a lost soul In the time of need  
It made me grow up fast_

_And put some blood on my knees  
And you don't even know What's beyond you  
Thinking you could never die  
Like you're bullet proof_

_So, I guess, you had to leave  
You were born with wings  
But you were never happy  
'Til the angels sing_

_I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out  
Since you been away_

_I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back down  
Someday, someday _

_I know you're coming back down_

_I'm ashes to ashes, I'm dust to dust  
And when a man turns to ashes  
Forget about love Like the feeling inside you  
With the bottle beside you You both end up empty_

_Like an angel just died too  
I look to the heavens  
To the sky and the rest  
I looked inside myself_

_I felt my heart in my chest  
Something so point blue  
There's nothing to say  
Some hearts to stay true_

_When falling away  
Come lay down beside me  
What you and I mean It's only what I've seen  
It's only just one dream_

_Tell my baby, I love her  
And I wish I could hold her  
It's hard to say goodbye  
When you know that it's over_

_I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out  
Since you been away_

_I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back down_

_Someday, someday  
I know you're coming back down  
One day, one day  
I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down  
(Down)_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
Know you're coming back  
I know you're coming back down  
I know you're coming back down_

_I just can't escape _

_It's like you're here with me now _

_But the words you say _

_They always seem to fade out _

_Since you been away_

_I'm just a face in the crowd _

_Someday, someday _

_I know you're coming back down _

_Someday, someday_

_I know you're coming back down _

_One day, _

_One day _

_I know you're coming back down_


End file.
